


Глаголющие Правду Умрут; Глаголющие Правду Будут Жить Вечно

by Ms_Whiskas



Series: Вспышки в Небе [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, Character Death, Good Peter, M/M, Major Character Injury, Violence, we don't know, провидец урод
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-29
Updated: 2018-05-19
Packaged: 2019-04-29 18:30:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 24,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14478648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ms_Whiskas/pseuds/Ms_Whiskas
Summary: Питер начал свое становление альфой. Стайлз практикует свою магию с новым наставником, и не подозревает о планах Питера. С осознанием своего влечения, и предполагаемыми ответными чувствами Питера, сгорит ли все это в пламени? Скорее всего, да.





	1. Приветствуй Смерть

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Those Who Tell The Truth Shall Die, Those Who Tell The Truth Shall Live Forever](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3921118) by [Heroesareoverwith](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heroesareoverwith/pseuds/Heroesareoverwith). 



\- Нам нужно встретится, Волк. Скоро наступит следующий этап.  
Слова появились в его голове посреди ланча со Стайлзом. Питер мгновенно замер, ненавидя мурашки, которые внезапно пробежали по его коже. Так происходило каждый раз, когда провидец говорил с ним, каждый раз Питеру в нос ударял тухлый запах его логова, вытесняя все остальные запахи. Быстро кидая взгляд на дверь, потому что Стайлз не знал о всей ситуации, и по какой-то причине он боялся, что подросток слышал этот голос, он медленно кивнул. Не важно, увидело ли это существо, почувствовало и все в этом роде, но Питер не мог дать вокализировать согласие перед подростком.   
По крайней мере, это действие сделало свое дело, потому что как быстро это неприятное чувство пришло, так же быстро оно и ушло. Питер глубоко вздохнул, пытаясь успокоиться и сбросить тревогу внутри. Но он знал, что существо могло навредить. Оно знало все о его семье, его жизни. Предсказатели могли читать будущие, но не прошлое. Это существо довольно глубоко копнуло, чтобы узнать информацию о нем. Такое вмешательство в личную жизнь Питер не мог проигнорировать.   
Ему нужен альфа, желательно в паре часов отсюда. Скотт мог быть самым ближним, по крайне мере, как Питер знал. Но зачем существу нужен был альфа, он еще не понял. Зачем оставаться здесь, а не в более населенном оборотнями местом? Почему оно нашло Питера, если знало, что он не смог удержать силу альфы раньше?  
Было слишком много моментов, которые не сходились, да еще и если посмотреть на всю ситуацию в целом – ну, в конце концов, все было напускное. Оно не собиралось делать Питера альфой просто по доброте душевной, тут точно был какой-то мотив.   
Но это не означало, что это не заинтриговало Питера.   
Существо подразумевало, что Питер будет не готов, или что оно не думало о возможности предательства, как будто бы этого не планировалось. Когда Питер был альфой, его так разрывало от всей энергии, жажды мести, что ему затуманило рассудок. Если его репутация говорила за него, если существо планировало свои мотивы с этого, то Питер был в выигрыше. Оно, скорее всего, надеялось, что Питер так хотел силу альфы, что ему будет все равно, что для этого потребуется, какие ловушки будут стоять для него на пути. Существо хотело, что он был тупым и ведомым.   
Слава богу, Питер был не таким человеком.   
Да, он желал силу. Он желал ее еще когда он был моложе и не представлял, что она может уйти из его рук. Да, он любил манипулировать, любил играть с людьми, потому что так было намного интересней. Плюс, большую часть времени это было слишком просто, как он мог отказаться от этого? Нет, его не особо привлекала жизнь, как у других. Он был рожден ужасающим существом, и, если честно, прятаться в тени и притворяться, что он был не более, чем обычный человек, было мучительно. Люди, по своему существу, были ниже его. Большинство из них.   
Самым большим промахом в плане этого существа было то, что Питер не был тупым.   
Нет, Питер никогда не был тупым. Зачем быть дураком, когда можешь выставить дураками других?  
Питер лучше всю свою жизнь, будет ужасным, пугающим человеком, нежели простаком, как Дерек. Практически как убей или будь убитым, это была игра на выживание. Будь охотником, не будь жертвой.   
Самым прекрасным и триумфальным моментом для него было играть жертву, являясь охотником. Самое лучшее описание этого мог описать отрывок из Макбет короля Ричарда:   
«Господь велит воздать добром за зло,  
И краденой евангельской ветошкой  
Я наготу злодейства прикрываю,  
Лелея адский план, святого корчу.»  
Питер жил этой цитатой, решая впитывать в себя все вокруг, не проявляя все истинное «Я».   
Съешь или будь съеден. Сколько раз писатели и философы привлекали внимание к этому простому правилу.   
И только недавно люди начали жить по той странной, неестественной морали с которой Питер был не согласен. Он предпочитал делать что ему нужно было для выживания, предпочитая быть победителем. Цель оправдывает средства, всегда.   
Скотт может быть добрым и иметь чистое сердце сколько пожелает, но в конце концов, как часто он оказывался в дураках?   
Питер никогда не смог бы жить его жизнью.   
Кроме…   
\- Боже мой, почему так долго? – спросил Стайлз из дверного проема, подходя к Питеру.   
Он был… другим. Что-то изменилось в нем после весенних каникул. Не в плохую сторону. Просто стало непривычно. Питер все никак не мог понять, что именно. Мальчишка все чаще и чаще оказывался ближе к Питеру, или был более расслаблен рядом с ним. Стайлз больше улыбался, иногда застенчиво отворачивая лицо с одной из тех мягких улыбок. Стайлз больше шутил, больше болтал. И еще какой-то аромат окутывал подростка, все еще не совсем определившийся нотами, но постепенно точно становясь сильнее.   
Он часто прикасался к Питеру, касаясь его плеча, спины или подвигаясь ближе, касаясь плечами.   
В первый день Питер беспокоился, что Стайлз что-то узнал или что подросток, в очередной раз, разыгрывал Питера, пытаясь выбить его из колеи. И Питер, как обычно, стойко все прошел, не выдав никакой реакции на такое поведение. Он принимал быстрые прикосновения, вторжение в его личное пространство, не упоминал те мягкие улыбки и ужасные шутки.   
Позволять Стайлзу быть так близко было опасно, но Питер не мог сказать мальчишке, чтобы он отстал от него. Более того, он купался к тех маленьких вещах, которые Стайлз давал ему.   
На каком-то глубоком, подсознательном уровне Питер думал, что это продлиться день или два, что Стайлз просто опять станет держать дистанцию. Не потому что Питеру не нравилось внимание, но потому что он именно наслаждался им. Может если Стайлз поймет свою ошибку, поймет опасность, тогда он перестанет быть рядом с Питером и опять станет возводить стену вокруг себя. Потому что сейчас у Питер появлялись нелепые мысли, что Стайлз и правда может… Это точно никогда не сбудется.   
Стайлз не проводил каждый час в квартире Питера, мальчишка все еще ходил в университет, все еще проводил время с друзьями и раз вокруг не было сверхъестественной опасности, он был более расслаблен по большей части. Но мальчишка все еще приходил к нему раз в день, либо просто на ланч, либо чтобы сделать уроки. Квартира Питера все еще работала для него как библиотека.   
Что еще хуже, Питеру пришлось отпраздновать день рождение мальчишки с ним. Неохотно выбравшись с ним в какое-то кафе ради вонючих и жирных бургеров, Питер жалел об этой затее. Но Стайлзу нравилось, потому что он сразу загорелся и начал улыбаться, так что как Питер мог отказать ему? Питер подарил ему пару книг о магии, находя странным, но приятным то, что он праздновал с кем-то чье-то день рождение. Когда он в последний раз покупал для кого-то подарок?   
Стайлз сразу же начал умолять рассказать ему, когда у Питера день рождения.   
Эту информацию он точно не раскроет.   
Все равно, парень был доволен и признателен. Волк Питера стал мягким к мальчишке.   
С того дня прошла неделя, и сейчас была середина апреля. Учеба Стайлза возобновилась после короткого перерыва, так что сейчас он опять усердно учился. Не только над уроками, но и над магией. Он становился лучше каждый раз, слишком быстро, на взгляд Питера. Стайлзу нужно будет найти нового учителя. Скорее всего Мизуки, если она согласится. Если пообещает не слишком влиять на него.   
Но пока, они просто… наслаждались компанией друг друга.   
Питер скучал по мальчишке, когда тот был неделю дома, настолько, что это ему самому было противно. Его пугало, что кто-то мог заставить его так чувствовать, Питер не скучал по людям, но каждый раз проходя мимо пустого дивана или кресла, отчего-то тянуло в груди.   
Когда запах Стайлза начал потихоньку исчезать, Питер обнаружил себя заклеивающим все промехи в окнах, с сарказмом вспоминая, как он хотел, чтобы весь этот запах исчез всего пару месяцев назад.   
Он был жалок.   
\- Такое мастерство занимает время, - наконец-то ответил Питер, накладывая пасту с тянущимся сыром в тарелку и передавая ее Стайлзу.   
\- Ты буквально сделал для меня Мак-н-Чиз за 15 минут. Так что это не так впечатляюще, - Стайлз потянулся за вилкой, он положил целую вилку макарон с сыром в рот, закатывая глаза от удовольствия, - Боги, я забираю свои слова обратно. Можешь готовить сколько тебе угодно, все время этого мира твое.   
Он вышел из кухни, распространяя стоны на всю квартиру, сваливаясь на диван.   
Питер закатил глаза, но тоже сделал себе порцию. Эти стоны когда-нибудь его погубят.   
К Черту, они были основной причиной, почему он заморачивался готовкой. 

Питер опять пробирался по лесу к входу в пещеру. Обычно, он бы не заморачивался с такими существами долго: просто оторвал бы ему голову и все. Но здесь ему было интересно. Если существо могло сделать его альфой, несмотря на все эти странные игры и планируя использовать его, почему бы хотя бы не попробовать? Ему просто нужно держать руку на пульсе.   
Не то, чтобы он станет таким же альфой, как и в прошлый раз. Он намного более вменяем.   
Конечно, Стайлз удивится, может быть будет немного зол, но когда он поймет, что Питер не убивал Скотта для силы, он не будет расстроен, правильно? Не то, чтобы Стайлз узнает, убил ли Питер кого-то для этой силы. Это было не важно.   
Как Стайлз мог отказать кому-то с такой силой?   
Серьезно?  
Это не будет повторением сцены на парковке. Стайлз хотел почувствовать себя героем, отвергая Питера, но в этот раз все будет по-другому. Хотя Питер не представлял, что Стайлз решит принять укус в этот раз, так что он не будет давить на это. Ему не нужен Стайлз ради оборотнической силы, ему он нужен во всей его человеческой магической красоте. Даже если они будут ужасающей парой. Он и Стайлз будут самой могущественной стаей в стране, и решение каждого участника будет важно, не только что скажет Дерек.   
Они будут ужасающими, но с оборотническим достоинством.   
И Стайлзом рядом с ним.   
Но его видение не было основано на оборотне Стайлзе. Они могут быть такими же могущественными с таким мальчишкой. И доверяющим Питеру.   
\- Тебя не часто застанешь потерянным в мыслях, - голос существа появился в его голове, пока он шел по темному коридору.   
В конце появился свет от костра. Питер представлял, как дотягивается и берет в руки один из лучей, - Мне нужно найти отвлечение от этого запаха, - ответил он.   
Провидящий не ответил, пока Питер не отворил деревянную дверь и не уселся перед скрученной фигурой. Иллюзия силы была намного больше, чем в реальности. Что не было плохой вещью. Иногда, было неплохо иметь такую силу. Она позволяла проникать в голову врага быстрее. Если что-то казалось намного страшнее, чем было на самом деле, зачем пробовать покорить это? Так же как и «Доме Ужасов», где все казалось страшным и пугающим, но на деле оказывалось обваливающими стенами со слабыми опорами.   
\- Итак, о чем ты будешь наставить в этот раз? – спросил Питер, скривляя нос в отвращении, пока он опустил руку на пол, чтобы поменять положение. Что могло касаться этого пола, который он трогал?   
\- У меня предостережение и время.   
\- Меня начинают раздражать загадки.   
Существо тихо зашипело, напускное доброе настроение улетучивалось с каждым визитом Питера. Неужели оно думало, что мужчина не заметит? Куда пропал старец с загадками? Все, что показывалось сейчас было животным, показывающим острые зубы, как будто бы запертое в клетке. – Тогда забудь про сделку.   
Закатывая глаза, Питер драматично вздохнул, махая рукой существу, чтобы оно продолжало, - Тогда начинай. У меня еще есть дела.   
\- Да, я знаю, с кем ты занят, - заметил провидец, как будто бы угрожая.   
Питеру нужна была вся его сила, чтобы не напасть от одной только мысли, что оно знал о Стайлзе, - Три вопроса, я предполагаю.   
\- И я, по доброте душевной, скажу тебе о предостережении после.   
\- Как благородно, - протянул Питер. Но перед тем, как существо опять зашипело, он добавил, - Что мне нужно сделать для показа силы, как ты назвал это.   
Через секунду провидец хрипло вздохнул, - Получи силу от того, кто забрал ее у тебя, того, кто ответственен за твое падение. Покажи, что у тебя есть то, что для них дорого, и держи это от них. Только тогда, когда ты пересилишь сильнейшего, ты будешь готов к испытаниям силы альфы.   
Это будет либо Скотт, либо Дерек, и Питер не мог представить, что у Дерека было что-то, чего не было у Питера. – И что же мне держать над головой Скотта?   
\- Того, кого он любит.   
\- Ну, я не буду опять встречаться с Мелиссой. Боюсь, она не вернется ко мне, - пошутил Питер, кладя руку на сердце. Он мог только представить, в какую сторону все это идет.   
\- Последний вопрос, Волк, - прошипел он, не впечатленный маленьким спектаклем, но не отвечая на вопрос про любимых. Но Питеру не нужно было подтверждение, он уже знал.   
\- И когда мне начать жалкое шоу мужественности?   
\- Перед следующим полнолунием.   
\- Оно через два дня. Ты хочешь, чтобы я добрался до Бикон Хилс и победил Скотта?   
\- Если это не просто для тебя, зачем я трачу на тебя силы?   
Ну конечно, вопросы без ответов. Сколько еще Питер позволит существу водить себя за нос?   
Ну, пока оно не сделает его альфой.   
Питер закрыл глаза на секунду, после чего посмотрел наверх, как будто бы прося силы не перерезать существу горло, после чего поднял руку и вытянул палец существу – Ладно, через два для.   
\- Столько энтузиазма, Волк, и все же не торопись, - ответило существо, отталкивая палец, - Ты забываешь. Я не могу получить свое вознаграждение, пока ты не получишь предупреждение.   
\- Удивительно. И что же за ужасающие предупреждение?   
\- Твоя жизнь подходит к концу, Волк.   
Это было абсурдно. Питер просто сидел там и уставился на провидца в удивлении и, может быть, в раздражении. Зачем заморачиваться со всеми этими «Альфьими состязаниями», если он все равно умрет? Когда это вообще выявилось? Питер не собирался умирать. – Интересно. И когда ты пришел к такому умозаключению?   
\- Я видел это, - прошипело существо, - Во многих проявлениях. Это неисправимо. Ты умрешь.   
\- Тогда зачем мне работать, чтобы становится альфой, если я все равно умру?   
\- Потому что ты можешь изменить свою судьбу с моей помощью, - произнесло существо, пытаясь разжечь надежду в мужчине.   
\- И кто бы догадывался, - промурчал саркастически Питер.   
\- Тебе нужно следовать каждому моему слову, иначе ты встретишь Смерть.   
\- Я уверен, она очень милая.   
\- Тихо, Хейл, - прошипело оно, очевидно теряя терпение. Волк закрыл глаза и дал продолжить. – Если ты не покажешь величие силы, если ты не убьешь, тогда ты умрешь. Без каких-либо ожиданий. У тебя всего два пути: слушаться меня, либо пасть Смерти.   
\- Я все еще жду пока ты закончишь с прокрастинацией, пока ты расскажешь, какая от этого выгода тебе, - позволил Питер знать существу, сузив глаза, - Ты никогда этого не упоминал.   
\- У тебя так много потенциала…  
\- Все еще не ответ.   
Провидец лишь громко дышал, как будто бы этот разговор высосал его энергию, после чего он протянул руку для пальца Питера. Вскоре волк встал со своего места.   
Но существо не сдулась, как обычно, а наоборот, село прямее, смотря на него, хотя у него не было глаз. – Каждое из моих инструкций, или же ты умрешь.   
\- И каковы твои инструкции, позволь мне узнать?  
\- Все в свое время. Ты узнаешь, когда встретишь МакКола.   
Напрягая спину, Питер задержал взгляд на провидце, оба готовые к опасности, напряжение в воздухе. Питер не собирался умирать, но он не был дрессированной собакой. Существо не знало о нем этого. Оно пыталось рассказывать ему какие-то общие сказки, чтобы Питер сделал что-то, что он пока еще не выяснил.   
\- Сделай это, Волк, - пригрозило существо, - Ты не хочешь встретиться со Смертью.   
Без слова волк развернулся на пятках и вышел из пещеры, в голове разрываясь на несколько направлений. Если ему нужно было показать Скотту, кто тут главный, это будет трудно по некоторым причинам. И если Стайлз когда-либо узнает, что Питер использует его ради чего-то, особенно ради силы альфы, подросток будет… скорее всего он уйдет.   
Но Скотт, как бы сильно Питер не презирал его, не был идиотом. Вся ситуация могла стать очень запутанной, но кровь Питера разгонялась по венам от мысли о смерти. Провидцу нельзя было доверять. И хотя Питер бы услышал изменения в сердцебиении, но он не хотел играть со смертью. Самый сильный инстинкт выживания кричал ему сделать все возможное, чтобы выжить.   
Так что ему нужно встретиться со Скоттом, при этом оставшись в живых. Удивительно жестокая ирония. Мальчишка был именно тем, из-за кого Питер потерял всю силу. Его нельзя было подкупить, нельзя было перетянуть на сторону Питера.   
Но был ли виновен в этом Скотт? Или Стайлз?   
Стайлз тренировал Скотта. Стайлз держал Скотта прикованным. Стайлз делал все расследование, защищал остальных, успокаивал Скотта.   
И в это время, Скотт всегда был сосредоточен на Эллисон. Эллисон. Эллисон была его якорем, не так ли? Или мысли о ней хватало, чтобы вывести его из агрессии.   
Стайлз был его реальным якорем. Стайлз сохранял человека в Скотте, Скотт делал Стайлза хорошим.   
Стайлз убил кого-то. Стайлз не был, по сути, хорошим.   
Значит ли это, что Скотт мог стать животным?   
Мог ли Стайлз выбрать Питера вместо Скотта? Волк знал, что мальчики не были близки, что они не сошлись в чем-то, но значит ли это, что выбор Стайлза каждый раз не будет в пользу Скотта? Они были близки долгое время. Скотт был Стайлза, Стайлз был Скотта.   
Питер проигнорировал тихий рык, вырвавшийся из горла. Проигнорировал, побелевшие костяшки кулаков.   
Когда он стал таким собственником?   
Стайлз не был слишком доволен, когда Питер огласил, что ему придется уехать на пару дней. Он не чувствовал того отторжения, как ранее, когда Питер сказал ему пойти домой и отдохнуть, но все равно, где-то глубоко росло зерно беспокойства. Как будто бы он боялся, что Питер не вернется. Не то, чтобы Питер винил его. Слишком много людей бросили мальчишку, пропали или умерли. Питер мог быть пойман охотниками и не вернуться.   
В какой-то степени, Питеру нравилось это беспокойство, осознание, что он чего-то боится, что он не вернется. То, что он чувствовал, было неправильно, но когда Питер реально чувствовал что-то сродни правильности? Питер усмехался, и сказал Стайлзу относится к этому, как к каникулам со стороны Питера.   
Правда, Стайлз разозлился, потому что Питер не посвящал его в новое расследование.   
Радость от беспокойства мальчишки как-то сразу пропала. Он уезжал из-за сверхъестественного, даже если это и не было расследование, но Питер не мог рассказать о цели его поездки. Он не хотел говорить. Волку не нужно было строить свои решения исходя от Стайлза, потому что, несмотря на чувства Питера, Стайлз не был на уровне пары, он не был на одном уровне. Он не был таким важным. Или был? Неважно, ему не нужно было объясняться перед мальчишкой.   
Так что несмотря на раздражение парня, Питер уехал.   
Они не прощались так долго, как когда Стайлз уезжал на весенние каникулы, и Питер даже немного сожалел об этом. Все их партнерство могло развалится после этой поездки, если Скотт оповестит Стайлза о их встрече и расскажет все мальчишке. Партнерство Питера и Стайлза прекратится, и тот побежит к Скотту с извинениями. И Стайлз даже не подумает дважды о Питере, чувствуя предательство, а сам Питер никогда не скажет ему последнее «прощай».   
Но тогда Питер сможет привести свои чувства в норму, вернётся к своей обычной рутине и все станет лучше, не так ли?   
Возможно даже он станет умнее.   
Волк прибыл в Бикон Хилс этим вечером, останавливаясь в отеле на окраине города, потому что так было удобней. Следующей ночью будет полнолуние, так что Питеру нужно будет поговорить со Скоттом утром, может быть днем, подросток все еще был в школе.   
Существо сказало ему, что делать, что говорить, но Питер не собирался слишком к этому прислушиваться. Он сам строит свои планы. Оно совсем сошло с ума, если думало, что может так контролировать мужчину. Не нужно класть ему слова на язык. Он не хотел прыгать, когда ему говорят. Кроме того, планы имеют свойства не сбываться, и существо не знало Скотта так хорошо, как Питер.   
Когда он въехал в Бикон Хилс, он начал оглядываться, замечая вещи, которые изменились. Это напомнило ему о детстве.   
Бикон Хилс теперь был совсем другим. У него была небольшая ностальгия, так как он вырос тут, прожил тут большую часть своей жизни, а потом понял, что ничто не будет прежним, хотя в тайне надеялся на это. Питер ненавидел оглядываться назад в прошлое, но он не мог это контролировать. Место, которое раньше ассоциировалось с комфортом, домом, больше таким не ощущалось. Но какое место он мог назвать своим домом сейчас? Что случается с людьми, которые понимают, что они не принадлежат к месту, в котором выросли?   
Кризис личности, вот что. Ужасающий, банальный вопрос «Кто я?». Вопрос, которого Питер пытался избежать. Он был самим собой, и точка.   
Сейчас, то место пахло золой и пеплом, когда бы он не возвращался. Может быть с ноткой меди и жженой плоти. Запах никогда не уходил. Но Бикон Хилс стал немного более привлекательней, не считая памяти о пожаре.   
Нужно ли ему появляться в заповеднике? Проведать старый дом? Из-за памяти, но Питер совершенно не хотел поднимать на поверхность скелетов в шкафу. Он ненавидел заповедник, ненавидел старые руины дома, даже несмотря на все заседания там Дерека. Питер выбрался из этого дома как только ему исполнилось восемнадцать. Он задыхался в запертом доме со всей своей родней. Ох, ирония. И даже если это было бы правильно проведать их, он не собирался.   
Питер решил навестить свои любимые рестораны в городке, расположенные в более глубоких районах. В нем было какое-то беспокойство, но он не хотел думать об этом. Мужчина не собирался признавать, что это из-за отсутствия здесь Стайлза. Беспокойство напомнило ему, что он привык думать о мальчишке как о доме. Отличная часть кризиса его личности.   
Итак, Питер распланировал свое время, чтобы встретиться со Скоттом. Он не знал расписание стаи, но он мог догадываться.   
Скотт, скорее всего, все еще играл в лакросс, так что он останется в школе после уроков. Питер решал между стереотипной встречей в школе, на парковке или может встретить его на пути домой. У него было так много вариантов, и столько времени, чтобы следить за кем-то, он скучал по этому чувству.   
Только ему нужно быть ловким со встречей. Он не мог просто прийти к Скотту, иначе он расскажет Стайлзу про визит Питера. А это создаст огромную вереницу проблем, одна из которых будет почему Питер был в Бикон Хилс и не сказал об этом Стайлзу. Так что нужно быть аккуратным, чтобы все произошло, как его встреча со Стайлзом.   
Но Скотт не ходит в книжные магазины, не так ли?  
Однако, он ходит в больницу к матери.   
Так что волк направился к госпиталю, пытаясь придумать миллион причин, почему ему нужно было приехать туда. Ему нельзя было просто приехать, это было бы глупо.   
Питер вошел, направляясь к приемной. Никто не узнал его. Он был в больнице всего пару раз, его навещала мед. сестра, пока она сам здесь лежал, но никто не посмотрел на него дважды, по крайней мере, пока он не увидел Мелиссу.   
Когда он увидел ее, то обаятельно улыбнулся и помахал ей рукой. Мелисса мгновенно достала телефон и написала сообщение Скотту. И где же доверие?  
\- Мелисса, дорогая… - начал Питер, после чего она подняла палец, сужая глаза.   
\- Не начинай свою пластинку. Зачем ты здесь? Последний раз ты уехал с Дереком.   
\- Ну, и я тоже рад тебя видеть, - ответил Питер, сразу же переставая улыбаться, – Мне нужно было закончить дела с документами по моей старой квартире, и встречаюсь с человеком, который вроде как заинтересован в покупке заповедника. Я еще не говорил с Дереком об этом, хотя я более подхожу для переговоров, чем мой племянник, - он пожал плечами.   
\- Тогда зачем ты здесь?   
\- Проезжал мимо и понял, что мне нужно возобновить свой рецепт самому, а не по телефону.   
\- Нам бы хотелось, чтобы ты решил это дело по телефону, - резко ответила Мелисса, после чего ее лицо озарилась в понимании, - Зачем тебе рецепт для лекарства? Ты оборотень.   
\- Не так громко, дорогуша, - подмигнул он, - Мне нужны обезболивающие, по своим личным причинам.   
\- Ну, теперь ты точно их не получишь.   
И как раз в этом время Питер услышал громкое и знакомое сердцебиение прямо за дверью, которое стучало как кроличье. Скотт просто прибежал чтобы увидеть его, чтобы защитить от него свою мать. Он медленно повернулся и улыбнулся подростку.   
\- Ну здравствуй, Скотт, - сладко протянул он под маской сарказма, - Ты наконец-то сделал что-то со своими волосами.   
\- Зачем ты приехал сюда, Питер? Отойди от моей мамы, - произнес он, грозно смотря на мужчину. Это было мило.   
\- Реально, вам обоим нужно поучится гостеприимству.   
\- Я сказал… - остановился Скотт, глубоко вдыхая. В секунду, его глаза сменились с раздражения на ярость. Его тон сразу стал низким, глаза загорелись красным, он задвигал желваками. – Почему от тебя пахнет Стайлзом?   
\- Стайлзом? – спросил опять Питер так приторно, как мог, - Ох, может быть потому что мы пересеклись в его университете. На самом деле даже забавная история…  
Скотт сразу оказался перед Питером, ярость начала заполонять его запах, он взял мужчину за загрудки, угрожая. Старший волк протянул свою руку в жесте капитуляции. Ну, этот жест ничего не значил.   
Мелисса сразу же оказалась между ними, - Воу, успокойся Скотт, тебе нужно успокоиться. Ты в публичном месте, люди могут тебя увидеть.   
\- Мне все равно, - Скотт практически прорычал, хотя смог сменить свои глаза на обычные. Он сильно сжал свою челюсть, сразу показывая ее кривость.   
\- Не будь идиотом, Скотт, - спокойно ответил Питер, совершенно не обеспокоенный показушной доминантностью альфы. – Я здесь из-за пары дел, а потом я вернусь в Пало Альто.   
\- Со Стайлзом? – прорычал парень, отойдя на шаг назад. – Что, он связан в твоей квартире? Что тебе от него нужно?  
\- Ты меня ранишь, Скотти, - драматично произнес Питер, - Разве не могут два члена стаи проводить время вместе? Я слышал, что ты не слишком старался проводить с ним время. Ты хотя бы раз его навестил?  
\- Воу, - начала Мелисса, сейчас нападая на Питера. Ну конечно, она должна была что-то сказать, ее малыш выглядел, как будто бы Питер вырвал его сердце, - Это не твое дело.   
\- Вообще-то, это полностью мое дело, - резко ответил Питер, - С тех пор, как этот мальчишка начал постоянно спать на моем диване, с тех пор как я видел, как он начинает говорить о доме, а потом замолкает, это полностью мое дело. Скотту не место играть защитника, когда он даже не говорит с ним, и я знаю это как факт со стороны Стайлза.   
Это было намного больше, чем он хотел рассказать, даже если он говорил это только чтобы уколоть Скотта. Чистая правда. Но у Питера все равно не получилось сдержать собственнический порыв в своей груди, которое подтолкнуло его произнесли эти слова. Скотт сделал Стайлзу больно, и Питер до этого момента даже не понимал, как сильно его это задевало. Эти мальчишки должны были быть стаей, братьями, а Скотт истерил, потому что парень не желал прогибаться под другого.   
Альфа сделал шаг назад, удивленный такой информацией, смотря на пол и избегая старшего мужчину перед ним. И это было то, что нужно. Показательная доминантность перед Скоттом. Скотт оступился. Скотт, на момент, потерял свою альфу силу. И это было все благодаря Стайлзу.   
Оба МакКола, казалось, потеряли слова, потерянный щенячий взгляд Скотта, который как будто искал ответ на полу, Мелисса, смотря на сына, пытаясь найти слова, чтобы успокоить сына. Потом она опять взглянула на Питера, ужесточая взгляд, - Тебе нужно уйти.   
Питер медленно вздохнул, проходя мимо Скотта, задевая его плечом по пути, – Позвони ему, чтобы подтвердить мои слова, хотя мне будет интересно, если он скажет тебе, твое ли это дело, спрашивать его о таких вещах. Не думаю, что решения, которые принимает Стайлз в своей жизни, ему нужно согласовывать с тобой.   
И потом он вышел.   
В своей голове он мог слышать мягкий хриплый смех – доказательство, что он справился с заданием, что он смог проявить величие над силой альфы. Мужчина быстро взглянул на Скотта, который быстро достал телефон, набирая номер, другой рукой зарываясь в волосы, пытаясь успокоиться и взять себя под контроль, когда услышал голос Стайлза. В этот момент, Питеру не казалось, что он не добился успеха.   
Это должно было стать чем-то сладким, чем-то, что надо было смаковать. Скотт был иголкой в стоге сена Питера с тех пор, как он укусил мальчишку, и что ж… эта иголка уже давно была изъята. Но это не принесло облегчение. Сейчас что-то опять кололо его. Что-то острее. Намного ближе к сердцу.   
Питер отмахнулся от этого чувства. Это не было важно ему. Это не было важно.   
Скотт поднял глаза, встретился взглядом с Питером, и мужчине не нужно было слышать, что Стайлз спросил на другом конце звонка, почему дела Стайлза интересовали Скотта. Альфа сразу же растерялся.   
Реванш никогда не чувствовался так хорошо, как описывали книги.   
Но это не значило, что Питер не усмехнулся подростку, перед тем как развернутся к нему спиной и уйти.   
\- Ты ездил в Бикон Хилс, - спросил Стайлз более высоким голосом, чем Питер обычно слышал его, практически крича.   
Волк был готов к этому. Он знал, что Стайлз разозлится на него за поездку, знал, что разозлится за Скотта, позволяя Скотту узнать об этом. Но он так же не представлял, что это долго продлится. Это была первая волна ярости. Это были моменты, когда Стайлз будет зол, после чего он спросит про Скотта и его состоянии. Так что Питер просто пожал плечами.   
\- Не смей не отвечать мне, - сказал Стайлз, взбрасывая руки в воздух, его более взрослая сторона улетала в окно вместе с эмоциями. – Почему ты ездил в Бикон Хилс, и не сказал мне? И что, господи боже, ты забыл в больнице?  
\- Мне позвонили из риэлтерской контры по поводу заповедника, и я хотел уладить некоторые документы по поводу старой квартиры, - это была ложь, но она спокойно слетела с губ. Как и обычно. Даже Стайлзу. Его сердце даже не дрогнуло, – Я пошел в больницу, чтобы попробовать пополнить свои старые обезболивающие по рецепту, больше потому что я хотел держать их здесь для тебя на всякий случай,   
Стайлз сразу же сдулся, - Это самая нелепая вещь, которую я когда либо слышал.   
\- Ну, я не могу пойти здесь к доктору с прекрасным здоровьем, не правда ли? Они начнут проводить тесты и я точно ничего не получу.  
Стайлз закатил глаза, крепко скрещивая руки на груди, - И что? Ты делал это, чтобы защитить меня? И зачем ты виделся со Скоттом?  
\- Мелисса прыгнула на меня в тот момент, как я вошел в помещение. Я не совсем приятный человек для нее или Скотта, не так ли? Она написала Скотту, и он приехал, скорость оборотня и так далее.   
\- Но… - начал Стайлз, очевидно раздраженный, что он не мог найти способ оставаться злым, - Ты поехал без меня!   
\- Это была поездка на один день, я не думал, что ты сможешь развлечься там. Я разговаривал по поводу земли и ее продажи.   
\- Но… Я мог бы… Мой папа узнает. Я бы смог принести ему новости в более мягкой манере, нежели от Мелиссы.   
\- Ты же сказал мне, что уже рассказал ему про меня.   
\- Я не рассказал именно про тебя, то есть, я сказал… - промямлил Стайлз, понимая, что он сам себе вырыл яму. Он пытался что-то сказать, но опять всплеснул руками, - Боги! Просто дай мне на тебя позлиться, ну хотя бы день! Хотя бы час!   
\- Но столько много вещей, которыми мы можем заниматься вместо этого.   
Лицо Стайлза мгновенно вспыхнуло, и Питер наклонил голову в бок. Это звучало как намек. – Магией, Стайлз.   
\- Ох, да, магией.   
\- Как прошли твои две встречи с Мизуки? Она разрешит мне навестить вас в ближайшее время?   
\- Она сказала, что еще один раз наедине, а потом ты можешь присутствовать. Она думает, что я могу отвлекаться на тебя.   
\- И почему же она может так думать? – усмехнулся Питер, потому что он знал, что может пошутить так сейчас, потому что это отвлечет Стайлза от новостей о Бикон Хилс. Он смог выбраться из разговора о Скотте, выбрался с его показательной выходкой с силой, и Стайлз все еще был на его стороне. Стайлз выбрал Питера над Скоттом, даже с его детской упрямостью.   
Все, что оставалось – это убийство.   
\- Ты и Скотт наладили ваши дела, не так ли? Когда он позвонил? – спросил Питер, как будто бы он интересовался этим.   
Стайлз еще больше нахмурился, - Нет. Не совсем. Он сказал, что он всегда думал, что я был умнее… Он не пытался меня выслушать, не слушал, что ты пытался помочь мне с магией, или даже спас меня. Он просто…  
Питер сразу встал и подошел к нему, беря его руку и затягивая на диван. Мальчишка застонал, бормоча что-то про нежелание двигаться, но позволил Питеру затащить себя к нему, - Когда у тебя такое выражение лица, нужно сразу прибегать к картошке спиральками, - это было прекрасной заплаткой на рану. Еда всегда вылечивала Стайлза, по крайней мере, если исследование не помогало.   
\- Черт подери, картошка спиральками? Думаю, в следующий раз мне нужно будет поссориться с Томасом и Джей.   
Питер не был против подбодрить Стайлза. Обычно он не делал вещи, если это не было в его выгоду. Убить или быть убитым, правильно? Это так же применялось к эмоциям, в какой-то степени. Если не проявляешь эмоции, то значит ты бессердечный. Но было что-то теплое, когда Стайлз усмехался ему. Что-то, что позволяло Питеру забыть обо всем.   
Стайлз стоил этого.   
Питер опять направился к провидцу, уставившись на покрытую выпуклостями кожу. Оглядывая посиневшие, потрескавшиеся губы, заострённые зубы. Существо было мерзким. Истинно страшным и жалким.   
\- Несмотря на неспособность следовать простым инструкциям, дела сложились в лучшую сторону, - сказало ему существо еще более хриплым голосом, - Одна дорога, которая не казалась явной, в начале.   
\- Это старая привычка, удивлять. Я вообще очень вдохновляющий.   
\- Ты хорошо справился, - наконец-то похвалило существо, хотя натянуто.   
Что ему от него нужно? Зачем оно помогало ему стать альфой?  
\- Тут даже не было сомнений, - гладко ответил Питер, косясь на существо.   
\- Нет, не было, - медленно начало оно, как будто бы опасаясь говорить о чем-то, - У нас есть о чем поговорить, но я хочу опять предостеречь тебя о последствиях, что будет, если ты оступишься и прекратишь процесс становления альфой…  
\- Если мне не изменяет память, ты пригрозил мне смертью, - что-то стало казаться неправильным. Что-то стало совсем неправильным. Но существо не раскрывало карты. До этого момента, оно испытывало какую-то радость, довольствуясь от испытаний. Сейчас оно казалось взволнованным. Что-то витало в воздухе.   
Почему Питер не заметил запах гниения раньше? Он перекрывался другими запахами в пещере, но внезапно запах смерти, гниющий плоти ударил в нос Питера. И вдруг он казался повсюду, заполнял всю пещеру, заставляя волка чувствовать всю инфекцию, распространяющуюся по телу провидца. И Питер должен был обратить на это внимание раньше, но он не понимал этого раньше.  
Питеру не нужно было встречаться со Смертью, он уже ее встретил. Существо было мертвое.   
\- Три вопроса, волк.   
\- Нужны ли мне три вопроса? – подыграл он. Но где был конец игры?  
\- И ты только что потратил один. Хотя я думаю, что тебе не нужны все три.   
Питер закатил глаза. Значит не будет вульгарных разговоров, что было облегчением. – Ладно. Давай тогда сбросим все игры. Просто, кого мне нужно убить для последнего шага для становления альфы?  
И опять было сомнение. Питер почувствовал, что его как будто бы схватила ледяная рука за живот. Ему не понравится ответ.   
\- Ты должен убить кого-то с великой магической силой, с огромным потенциалом, - последние слова слетели с языка, как преддверие катастрофы. Оно знало, что Питер хотел быть альфой, но оно так же знало, что Питер хотел Стайлза. Что же он хочет больше?  
Его волк сразу ощерился, тихий рык зародился в его горле, перед тем, как он смог затушить его. Существо неровно улыбнулось. – Ты хочешь, чтобы я убил кого-то близкого мне… - Он знал, что его глаза светились, знал, что появились когти. И все еще не мог произнести имя Стайлза.   
\- Ты хочешь быть опять альфой, не так ли, волк? Почти что больше всего на свете, ты хочешь быть альфой, - медленно произнесло существо, немного склоняя голову, - И больше всего ты хочешь жить. Ты понимаешь, что если ты откажешься убить мальчишку, ты умрешь.   
Само-выживание. Убей или будь убитым. Съешь или будь съеденным. Все правила, по которым жил Питер, обратились против него. Одна манипуляционная тактика, которая всегда идеально работала, которую Питер впитал в себя за свою нелегкую жизнь. Это была одна вещь, которую он выработал до идеала, которая позволяла ему без дрожи в сердце лгать, позволяла ему крутить всеми по своему желанию. И единственная вещь, к которой он мог обратиться в данный момент. В самом ужасном, закрученном смысле.   
Лелея адский план, святого корчу.  
Когда Питер не ответил, только уставился на существо, пока пытаясь держать волка под контролем, оно опять заговорило, повторяясь, напоминая. Добавляя фразе веса. Питер осознавал, что если он скажет «нет», прямо здесь, прямо сейчас, он, вполне возможно, не доберется до выхода, замороженный магией и забитый как животное.   
\- Если хочешь жить, ты должен убить мальчишку.   
\- Ладно, - ответил Питер металлическим голосом, - Я убью мальчишку.   
Наконец-то, широкая улыбка расползлась на лице существа.


	2. Луна Зашла

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Стайлз практикует магию с Мизуки. Питер делает рывок, чтобы стать альфой. Все идет наперекосяк. (Как будто бы что-то могло пойти как планировалось).

Четыре утра.  
Стайлзу нужно было вставать в долбанных четыре утра на тренировку магии (в час, когда будильник просто хочется разбить об стену).   
Мизуки хотела поработать над каким-то изощрённым заклинанием, которое нельзя было практиковать днем (кто именно придумал это? Стайлз хотел найти этого человека и повесить его за беспредельное, креативное заклинание, с которым можно было работать только рано утром), и женщина была еще более строга с режимом, чем Питер. Она была умной, но очень пугающей. Стайлз сразу понял, откуда Джейлен берет эту черту, побыв со своей наставницей всего пару минут в первую их встречу. Мягкая и милая маленькая азиатка, черт его дери.   
Итак, подписав себе приговор по работе с магией в 4 утра, он даже не запаривался с переодеванием в обычную одежду, выходя сразу в пижаме с надписью «Горячая штучка» на футболке, заспанным лицом и вороньим гнездом на голове. Мизуки просто внимательно осмотрела его, оглядывая его прическу и еле-еле разлепляющиеся глаза. Он же не пытался поразить ее, тем более он мог сейчас заснуть стоя.   
\- Ты все еще недостаточно сконцентрирован, - произнесла Мизуки после часа попыток.   
\- Ну да, не удивительно, - пробурчал парень, опуская руки, потому что они болели, потому что он устал, - Миссис Паркер, мне нужно кофе. Еще слишком рано.   
\- Если ты продолжишь опираться на внешнюю мотивацию, чтобы справляться с жизнью, то ты никогда ничего не достигнешь, - ответила женщина, кидая Стайлзу уверенный взгляд.   
\- Это не внешняя мотивация, это зависимость, -ответил Стайлз, потирая ладонями лицо в очередной попытке проснуться.   
Мизуки вздохнула, прямо как Питер, и посмотрела на небо, - Тебе нужно справится с этим заклинанием до того, как зайдет луна, так что надо начать работать, потому что у нас не так много времени.   
Стайлз застонал, чувствуя, как будто бы опять был в школе. То же самое дерьмо, что ему все говорили. Сфокусируйся, сфокусируйся, сфокусируйся, работай усерднее, усерднее, как будто бы он и так не рвал задницу. Он еще раз поднял руки, чувствуя, как напряглись мышцы. Не хватит ли? Не достаточно ли он сделал?   
Нет, недостаточно, если он хотел стать колдуном. Боже, он был колдуном, черт его дери!   
Часть этого нового соглашения реально была отстоем, например просыпаться ночью. Несмотря на профессионализм Мизуки, он скучал по Питеру. Она провела рукой по его позвоночнику, чтобы выпрямить его, но это было не так, как с мужчиной. Но он работал с ней, чтобы научиться магии. Он не хотел удивить Питера, он делал это для защиты, но, там были и свои плюсы. И Мизуки не предлагала такие же плюсы, как Питер, например длинные тонкие пальцы, сильные руки, широкие плечи, и эти ключицы. Боги, эти ключицы. Стайлз хотел их укусить.   
Это был его пятый урок с Мизуки, и с каждым разом она доводила его до истощения (без каких либо последующих плюсов). Он чувствовал, что наконец-то обрел контроль над своим телом, чтобы не отключаться после практики с Питером, но похоже это потому что он не работал над сложными заклинаниями. Сейчас, когда Мизуки заставляла делать его более экстремальные вещи, он чувствовал знакомое переутомление каждый день.   
Но он никогда не отключался.   
Он немного жалел, что не просыпался в кровати Питера из-за этого. Стайлз немного привык, что о нем заботятся. (Господи, он так жалок.)  
Что еще хуже, по какой-то причине, казалось, что Питер отдаляется от него. Не то, чтобы он следил за перемещениями мужчины, но казалось, что Питер все время где-то отсутствует. (Что было нелепо. Стайлз еле держал себя под контролем из-за своих чувств к мужчине, он опять начал вести себя как влюбленный подросток времен школы и его любви к Лидии Мартин. Красивая, ужасающая, контролирующая людей. У него точно был типаж. Реально, почему у него были самые ужасные выборы в любовном плане? Как так получилось, что он влюбился в Питера-Чертого-Хейла?   
Но может быть Стайлз был неправ. Может быть, Питер пытался дать Стайлзу время? И вся эта ситуация с Бикон Хилс? Питер поехал туда без парня и увиделся там со Скоттом. Это волновало. Волк вполне возможно мог врать про всю ситуацию в целом. Все, что он знал, так это что тот пытался пойти на встречу Скотту, напоминая, что он безумно скучал по Бикон Хилс, но даже его Скотт и скучал по нему, он никак этого не показывал. Он не звонил, не писал, и когда сам Стайлз писал, отвечал слишком коротко. Так что Скотт, звонящий ему ни с того ни с сего, спрашивая его о его выборе не был слишком удачным моментом, по мнению Стайлза.   
А Питер, Питер ведь менялся, не так ли? Питер заботился о Стайлзе, защищал его. И да, он мог играть, но Стайлз полностью попался на его крючок. Но как можно было играть все это время? Это было бы слишком длинной шарадой, а у Питера не было столько терпения. Или было?   
Все равно, Скотт больше не был примером для подражания. Он не провел пять месяцев с Питером, в его квартире, деля с ним еду, и остальные странные ежедневные дела с оборотнем, которого они постоянно боялись.   
И ладно, может быть пять месяцев не большой срок, но Стайлз думал, что если Питер последует какому-то маниакальному психологическому плану, он бы уже давно это сделал, ну, или бы он заметил намеки на что-то похожее. Может отстраненность и была знаком? Может быть, Питер наконец-то входил в важную часть своего плана и начал отстраняться? Может Стайлз сфабриковал всю ситуацию в своей голове? Может Стайлз был полнейшим дураком, что влюбился только бог знает, был идиотом, что мечтал об этих ключицах, пока Питер планировал…   
\- Сфокусируйся!  
Внезапно, Стайлз почувствовал подзатыльник и, очухавшись, увидел стоящую перед ним Мизуки с раздраженным лицом. Черт, он опять отвлекся. Не удивительно, что она не хотела, чтобы Питер находился здесь.   
\- Если ты неправильно выполнишь заклинание, есть вероятность, что именно ты пострадаешь. Соберись, мальчик.   
\- Мне нужен Аддерол, - пробурчал Стайлз, - Мой разум сходит с ума.   
Мизуки еще раз вздохнула, но в этот раз более сожалеюще. Она наклонила голову на бок, - Может тебе нужно выговориться? Иногда это расслабляет ум.   
\- Я…эм… - запнулся Стайлз, раздумывая, о чем бы поговорить. Это было странно. Ему не было особо о чем разговаривать с мамой Джейлен. Но женщина стояла, ожидая пока он заговорит. Ему нужно было что-то сказать.   
\- Это.. просто я думаю о Питере. Я сконцентрируюсь.   
\- Ах, - начала Мизуки, и казалось, что она… напряглась, - Как дела у Питера?  
\- Он ведет себя немного странно, как мне кажется, ну, не странно, скорее нормально. Он ведет себя странно с декабря, но сейчас вроде бы возвращается к своему обычному состоянию. Как в Бикон Хилс? Я не знаю. Я могу просто придумывать это. Может он просто меняется туда-сюда.   
Мизуки опустила взгляд на землю, слушая и кивая. Но она не ответила ему, просто подошла и поправила положение его рук. – Какие-то мелкие конфликты твоего сердца не должны мешать тебе концентрироваться на твоем обучении магии. Люди всегда будут разочаровывать тебя. Твои навыки никогда не подведут, если ты доведешь их до идеала.   
\- Так что теперь, я всегда должен ожидать наихудшего от людей? Стать магом-отшельником? – спросил Стайлз, закатывая глаза, - Разве вы не замужем? Вроде бы у вас получается без отшельничества.   
Мизуки остановилась, упираясь руками в бока, - Мой муж не знает о сверхъестественном мире. Он большее разочарование, чем ты можешь представить.   
После этого Стайлз закрыл рот. Он не мог представить, что можно так долго хранить секрет от того, кого предположительно любишь, не то, чтобы Мизуки сказала, что она была по уши влюблена в мужчину. Подросток мягко вздохнул и выпрямил руки без помощи Мизуки, избегая ее глаз.   
\- Для чего ты хочешь использовать магию, Стайлз? Ты делаешь это, потому что хочешь или потому что просто пытаешься сравнятся с оборотнями в тестостероновой гонке? Ты заботишься о том, что делаешь или все это для тебя игра?   
\- Конечно я… - начал Стайлз.   
\- Тогда покажи мне это, - резко произнесла Мизуки, - Потому что пока все это в новинку, ты использовал парочку заклинаний, но совершенно не толкаешь себя на более высокий уровень.   
\- Я хочу защищать людей.   
\- Ты никого не защитишь, если позволишь себе отвлекаться на все подряд во время битвы. Это последний раз, когда я прошу – сфокусируйся.   
Это было правдой. Стайлз еще не показал Мизуки на что он способен. И он и правда думал о Питере слишком много. Он глубоко вздохнул, поднял руки, становясь в идеальную позу. Он сконцентрировался на том, что хотел сделать, и взглянул на серебряную луну над головой. Магия луны, иллюзия магии. Стайлз сконцентрировался на обмане.   
И затем, внезапно, несколько разных фигур разных форм его самого появились на поляне, стоящие в той же позе, одетые в ту же одежду. Они не были полностью прозрачными, но и целыми они не были.   
Стайлз смотрел на это необычное событие, смотрел, как несколько версий его самого распространились от дерева к дереву. Он взглянул на Мизуки, готовый улыбнулся своему прогрессу, когда внезапно все формы опять всосало в него, выбивая весь воздух из легких, сбивая его на колени.   
На какой-то момент он не мог никак вздохнуть. Ему пришлось физически заставить себя сделать глоток воздуха. Его легкие болели и кололи. Он начал кашлять, его органы вибрировали, его руки и ноги хотели разорваться на пополам.   
Мизуки стояла и смотрела на него, не произнося ни слова. Отличная помощь.   
После пяти минут передышки, Стайлз смог облокотиться на локти, подтягивая себя на колени, периодически кашляя, сжимаясь от боли в легких. – Черт… - прохрипел он, медленно поднимая голову к маме Джейлен.   
\- Сейчас ты понимаешь, почему я просила тебя сконцентрироваться, - начала она. Она могла рассматривать свои ногти по тому тону, которым она говорила, – Представь, если бы ты не справился с этим заклинанием.   
\- Да, но это было хотя бы хорошо? – спросил он, пытаясь выровнять свое дыхание.   
\- Не самое худшее для новичка. Но они не были цельными, и они не могли двигаться сами по себе. Если ты собираешься обмануть кого-то своим местоположением, тебе нужно практиковаться, чтобы они двигались, иначе твой враг сможет распознать тебя.   
Стайлз медленно кивнул, не совсем понимая, готов ли он был повторить заклинание. Но хотя бы его больше не мутило. Мизуки дала ему достаточно времени, чтобы собраться и перестать кашлять перед тем, как опять начинать. И опять. И опять.   
\---   
После десяти попыток, каждая из которых больше и больше вытягивала из него энергию, делая восстановление более тяжким с каждым разом, Мизуки наконец-то подпрыгнула и взлетела в воздух, левитируя над деревом, откуда она смотрела на горизонт. Солнце уже встало несколько часов назад, разогревая утренний воздух. Стайлз чувствовал себя идиотом стоя посреди леса в пижаме, опираясь на дерево для поддержки, просто чтобы перевести дух.   
\- Луна зашла, - мягко произнесла она, практически слишком тихо для Стайлза, но затем она приземлилась на землю намного грациозней, чем Стайлз мог надеяться. Блин, когда она научит его летать?  
\- Слава Богу, - выдохнул Стайлз, его руки обхватили его ребра. Они ужасно болели.   
\- Иди домой и отдохни, - сказала ему Мизуки, подходя и кладя теплую материнскую руку на затылок. Мягко ероша его волосы, она произнесла, - Убедись, что ты хорошо поел, пей много воды.   
Подросток медленно кивнул, пытаясь подняться на ноги, несмотря на отсутствие энергии, - Я подразумеваю, что я увижу вас через два утра после сегодняшнего? – спросил он, волоча ноги в направлении машины.   
\- Конечно, то же самое время, четыре утра. Я надеюсь, без опозданий.   
Стайлз пробурчал что-то в ответ, чтобы не ругаться. Он забрался в машину и поехал к общаге. Его сосед к его удивлению, все это время отсутствовал после его встречи с Питером, что было само по себе странно. Стайлз так и не спросил, как они знали друг друга. Но в то же время ему было все равно на это, потому что Стайлзу нужно было время в одиночестве, так что отсутствие соседа не было тем, над чем он особо раздумывал.   
Поездка домой заняла меньше времени, чем он рассчитывал, но Стайлз не был уверен, потому что он был слишком уставшим, готовый отключится прямо здесь и сейчас. Ну ладно. Он был в порядке. Он смог добрести до комнаты как раз во время, чтобы взять что-то из еды перед классами. У него было несколько классов подряд перед тем, как он сможет выспаться. Челленжд был не заснуть на парах. Челлендж не принят. Обычно Стайлз ругал себя, чтобы бодрствовать. Не разочаруй папу! Но он знал, что могло помочь ему в данной ситуации.   
Он начал свою борьбу со сном с Поптартс (Поптартс с маршмеллоу были единственным выходом. Сахар, сахар, больше сахара.)  
По пути в класс, после бейгла и поиска музыки, чтобы разбудить свой мозг, Стайлз почувствовал, как будто бы кто-то вылил ведро холодной воды ему на спину по пути к зданию литературы. Он подпрыгнул, осматриваясь, но вокруг никого не было. Он мог сказать, что был рад такому бодрячку, только вот он стал чувствовать некую тревогу. Это ужасный, бесконтрольный страх, как будто бы случится что-то плохое. Это чувствовалось как паническая атака, но из ни от куда. Он не мог просто… ничто не могло начать ее. Но это было как деформация, физически больно.   
Стайлз упал на землю, пытаясь схватиться за что-то, чтобы удержать себя.   
Где-то в глубине сознания ему показалось, что кто-то произнес его имя, но все вокруг было тихо, слишком приглушенно. Даже музыка, которую он слушал, остановилась. Его голова кружилась, и он думал, что скоро потеряет сознание. Он думал, что потратил слишком много энергии на тренировке, но не отключился. Что к чертям происходит?   
Руки схватили его за бицепс, но он не мог понять, откуда они взялись, все равно пытаясь отбиться от них. Это были старые, ссохшиеся руки, кожа которых обвисла, показывая саму кость. И эти руки, казалось, прожигали его кожу. Стайлз боролся, боролся от них. Как он мог быть атакован посреди кампуса? Почему ему никто не поможет? Куда подевались все звуки? Почему он ничего не видел? Он даже ничего не мог рассмотреть, он не мог…  
\- Стайлз! – прорезался чей-то голос в его разуме. Обжигающие руки отпустили его, и были заменены на длинные руки, которые он знал.   
Стайлз понял взгляд, увидев Томаса с паническим выражением лица. Стайлз старался отдышаться, пытаясь понять, где он находился. Что вообще произошло?   
\- Стайлз? Что случилось? Поговори со мной, - произнес парень, опуская голос до шепота, притягивая Стайлза к себе, медленно вытягивая наушники из его ушей. Он свалился на своего друга.   
\- Да, - другой голос зашипел в его голове. Он захрипел, беспомощно глотая воздух. Какой-то голос говорил в его голове, как в Гарри Поттере. Хрипя и булькая, голос опять произнес, - Что произошло, мальчишка?   
В попытке прогнать его из головы, Стайлз закрыл уши руками, не понимая, помогает ли это или нет. Когда он поднял взгляд на Томаса, желая уговорить друга отвести его домой, он увидел, что за ним что-то находится. Высокая, вытянутая фигура, слишком длинная, чтобы быть человеком, окутанная черной мантией, лицо фигуры терялось в тени. И Стайлз внезапно подумал, что смотрит в лицо дементора. И всю его радость высосали из него.   
Как будто бы ощущая происходящее, Томас обернулся, прямо на фигуру, но ничего не увидел, просто глядя на Стайлза, пожимая плечами, после чего полностью поднимая друга на руки, и как будто бы он ничего не весил, направляясь в какое-то направление. Старший парень что-то говорил, какие-то слова, но Стайлз ничего не слышал.   
\- Ты знаешь, я думал, ты будешь более… угрожающим, - произнесло существо Стайлзу, шипя на него, и Стайлз не мог оторвать глаз. Пока, как во сне, существо не испарилось в воздухе.   
Все напряжение пропало из его головы, мир посветлел. Его спина больше не была холодной. Стайлз поднял голову, чтобы посмотреть на Томаса, крепко обнимая его за шею. Звуки мира обрушились на него, включая глубоких вздох Томаса, когда он опустил голову на лоб Стайлза.   
\- Ну слава богу, твои глаза были просто стеклянными. Ты выглядел, как будто бы словил плохой трип, чувак, - выдохнул парень, медленно опуская Стайлза на землю, - Точнее нет, ты знаешь, лучше мне понести тебя, если ты опять свалишься, лучше быть осторожней.   
\- Нет, это не то… Точнее… я думал, я увидел кое-что, что то на улице, и оно говорило в моей голове, - он звучал, как сумасшедший. Определенно.   
Томас уставился на него (скорее всего раздумывая, если Стайлз и реально словил трипак) после чего кивая и указывая на свою машину, - Давай, ты возвращаешься со мной. Я побуду сегодня твоим героем и буду защищать тебя, - усмехнулся он, и открыл дверь для Стайлза, кланяясь как джентльмен.   
Без каких-либо мыслей, парень забрался в машину Томаса и сполз пониже. Что бы это не было, он не хотел, чтобы это произошло опять на публике. Прямо сейчас, он просто хотел потусить с Томасом, может быть курнуть косяк, и забыть про этот кошмар. Может быть он позвонит Питеру. Захочет ли мужчина, чтобы он пришел к нему в квартиру? Или волк захочет, чтобы парень отправился к себе в общагу? Или может он должен позвонить Мизуки?   
Стайлз быстро потер ладонями лицо, пытаясь очистить голову от мыслей, - Чувак, ты даже не представляешь, какой ты герой, - пробурчал он. Его живот все еще стягивало от простого ужаса. Он продолжал чувствовать себя неважно.   
\- Ох, я знаю, - поиграл бровями Томас, - Я просто не показываю это миру, чтобы никто не узнал о моем огромном эго. Может быть, я просто хочу быть твоим героем.   
\- Это только лишь сделает твое эго хуже.   
\- Уверен, что ты в норме? – спросил парень, уверяясь, что Стайлзу не нужна помощь, выезжая с парковки.   
Стайлз пожал плечами, вытаскивая свой телефон и просматривая сообщения. Его сердце дрогнуло, когда он прочитал «Когда у тебя следующая тренировка?» Он быстро ответил Питеру, ухмыляясь сам себе, после чего кладя телефон в карман. Сейчас он еще не был готов появиться на пороге у волка, потому что он сам еще не восстановил силы. Может быть, он появится там завтра, но по правде, если бы он собирается увидеть волка на практике магии, ему даже не нужно ехать к нему на квартиру. Ему и так нужно отдохнуть.   
Питер отправил быстрое «Тогда увидимся» и Стайлз почувствовал теплоту в груди. Боже, он был еще таким ребенком. Но, по крайней мере, это помогло избавится от остатков липкого ужаса в его горле.   
\- Чувак, если бы смотрел так на меня, - драматично вздохнул Томас.   
Стайлз ухмыльнулся и легко пихнул его в плечо, игнорируя возгласы друга «Ох! Хей! Нет, я веду машину!» Потом он откинулся головой на стекло.   
По крайней мере, это помогло вытиснуть всю тревогу из его головы.   
Минимум три раза по дороге к квартире Томаса, ему казалось, что он видел ту же самую темную, скрытую плащом фигуру в толпе людей. Руки существа были покрыты кровью.   
\- Сегодня ты более сосредоточен, - произнесла Мизуки тихим довольным тоном.   
\- Ага, невероятно, правда, - ответил Стайлз с улыбкой на лице. Он уже несколько раз удачно создал несколько своих копий с четырех утра. Но сейчас он становился все более нетерпеливым, теряя концентрацию после похвалы. Питер сказал, что он остановится на его тренировке, но он все еще не приехал. Стайлз вытянул руки, сканируя поляну перед собой. Окей, может быть он пытался немного выпендриться, - Просто, я немного вдохновлен.   
Мизуки немного нахмурилась, но ничего не сказала. Вместо этого, она обошла парня вокруг, подмечая неточности в его позиции, выпрямляя его, а затем обходя каждую из его копий. Копии начали ходить по поляне, не замечая друг друга, деревья или Стайлза. – Ну, пока ты воспроизводишь целые реплики, мне все равно, что является твоим вдохновением.   
После нескольких часов практики без появления Питера, Стайлз немного приуныл, и может быть, начал немного волноваться. И довольно сильно раздражаться. Где был Питер? Когда он раздраженно засунул телефон в карман с глубоким вздохом, собирая подняться, чтобы продолжить тренировку над тем же заклинанием, в лесу треснула ветка. Оба Мизуки и Стайлз резко обернулись на звук, и парень старался контролировать быстро бьющиеся сердце.   
А что? Питер не знал, как сильно такое появление могла повлиять на Стайлза.   
\- Как проходит тренировка? – спросил волк, выходя из леса, облокачиваясь на дерево.   
\- Ах, вот о каком вдохновении он говорил, - ответила Мизуки, кидая взгляд на парня с улыбкой на губах. Стайлз мог только улыбнутся в ответ.   
\- Вдохновении? – переспросил мужчина своим слишком гладким голосом. Что-то было не так, - Я самая натуральная муза, или ты не знала этого?  
\- Ты поздно, - произнес парень, - Или рано. Солнце уже встало как с час.   
\- Я… был задержан, - слишком спокойно ответил Питер. Почему он не смотрел на Стайлза? Почему он стоял так далеко? Даже Мизуки понимала, что что-то было не так, потому что она странно рассматривала мужчину, что не было обычным для нее. Хотя она странно реагировала на упоминания о волке в последнее время.   
\- Что ты притащил с собой? – резко спросила она, хотя это было скорее требование, нежели вопрос. Питер ненавидел, когда к нему так обращались.   
\- Притащил с собой? – переспросил Стайлз.   
И только тогда то самое ледяное чувство вновь охватило его тело, сковывая его на месте. Стайлз пытался отпрыгнуть как можно быстрее, но оно лишь последовало за ним, прилипая к его спине как холодный ветер. По его коже побежали мурашки.

Пока он пытался увернуться от холода, он не заметил, что Мизуки тоже замерла на месте. Не понял, что Питер пристально смотрел на женщину. По крайней мере, Стайлз не заметил, пока Питер не заговорил медленным и методичным голосом, - Это тебя не касается, Мизуки.   
Глаза женщины затрепетали, и она упала на землю, совершенно без сознания. Все произошло так быстро, что Стайлз едва понял, что произошло.   
И только потом Питер посмотрел на Стайлза.   
\- Питер, какого Черта? – спросил подросток, поднимая руки в стороны в неверии. Реально, что оборотень творит?   
\- Произошло несколько изменений, о которых я не упоминал, и я не совсем хочу, чтобы лишние глаза и уши знали об этом, - ответил Питер, смотря на свои руки, которые он сложил на груди.   
Изменения? Может быть Питер реально планировал что-то. И Боги, то же самое чувство вернулось, как и два дня назад, то самое, от которого Томас нашел его скрутившегося на улице. То самое существо.   
Волк выпрямился у дерева и сделал несколько шагов вперед. Он открыл рот, но не смог произнести ни звука. Стайлз заполнил пустую тишину, - Питер, мне кажется, за мной следят.   
Питер закрыл рот и посмотрел на Стайлза с интересом на лице, которое подросток не мог понять, а затем кивнул, - Да, я в курсе.   
Что?   
Стайлз почувствовал, как изменилось его выражение лица. Питер знал, что за Стайлзом следят? Что за новые изменения? Это был Питер? Что за существо было связано с Питером? Его разум вспомнил слова Мизуки, что Питер что-то принес с собой. Оборотень принес существо к Стайлзу.   
Кровь застыла в венах Стайлза.   
\- О чем ты говоришь? – спросил парень. Его голос упал на октаву, становясь тише.   
Делая глубоких вздох, Питер двинулся, приближаясь к Стайлзу, расслаблено упустив руки, но все еще напряженный. В них все еще был потенциал. Они все еще были угрожающими, даже расслабленными. Стайлз позволил глазам спуститься с лица Питера по его шее, ключицам, плечам на его руки. Он просканировал его позицию, и внезапно почувствовал, как будто бы его кинули в опасное место с повязкой на глазах.   
Питер больше не был опасен. Питер был… Питер был…   
Очень хорошим лгуном.   
\- В последний месяц, - начал оборотень, - Я разговаривал с провидцем. Ты мог заметить его вокруг себя, особенно во время занятий магией, - он подождал пока Стайлз подумает и кивнет, даже если Стайлз и не заметил как такового «провидца», но затем мужчина продолжил, - Одним днем, он сделал так, чтобы я не мог отказаться от его предложения.  
\- Ну замечательно, - произнес Стайлз, закатывая глаза. Питер еще ничего не сказал, просто смотрел на него. Это не было похоже на него. Ничто не было похоже на него. Питер обычно был более.. каким? Игривым? Но нет, Питер продолжал, как будто бы он даже не слышал Стайлза, как будто бы подтрунивание не было их обычным делом.   
\- Он сказал мне, совершенно раздражающим путем, что у меня есть потенциал опять стать альфой.   
Стайлз задержал дыхание. Это все было ради того, чтобы опять стать альфой? Питер опять был альфой? И сейчас он прощался со Стайлзом? Он притащил с собой свою стаю? Кого он убил ради статуса альфы? Ладно, он шел впереди событий. – Окей. И твоей реакцией было…   
\- Я согласился на сделку. Все, что мне нужно было сделать, это пожертвование, показ силы и парочку небольших вещей.   
\- Если ты пожертвовал какое-то невинное животное…  
\- Нет, Стайлз, - мягко ответил Питер, становясь ближе. Стайлз хотел пнуть себя, чтобы приблизиться к нему. Пнуть Питера, чтобы он был ближе забыв весь тот бред, который говорил ему волк и просто отдохнуть от тренировки. – Провидец сказал, слишком поздно, чтобы я мог отказаться, что если я не завершу ритуал, то умру.   
Что? Это было слишком. Это шутка такая?  
\- Ну так закончи его, дурак, - сказал Стайлз, закатывая глаза, - Я видел эти кулаки и эти мышцы, чтобы показать, кто тут главный.   
\- Вообще-то, эту часть я уже сделал, - ответил Питер, давая Стайлзу секунду, чтобы осознать все, - Мне нужно было показать силу тому, кто забрал ее у меня.   
\- Ты имеешь в виду… Скотта. То есть это не было спонтанной поездкой в Бикон Хилс.   
Он не понимал, что делало его лицо в этот момент, но он знал, что Питер был холоден как камень. Мужчина не показывал никаких эмоций. Даже злости. Он просто казался… оцепеневшим.   
\- Мое последнее задание более… физическое.   
Стайлз точно был в опасности. Он громко сглотнул, оглядываясь. Последним заданием был он. Он точно последнее задание. Питер собирается что-то с ним сделать. Черт, Стайлз был так поглощен оборотнем и единственный человек, способный остановить мужчину, сейчас спал, и Стайлз даже не мог понять, как она заснула. Подросток резко оглядывался, пытаясь отойти от волка. Может быть, Питера кто-то поработил? Может быть это был такой трюк? Может быть…   
\- Ты должно быть издеваешься… - произнес Стайлз, уже зная, что если Питер хотел атаковать, то скорее всего выиграет. Стайлз был практически истощен от тренировки. В нем практически не осталось энергии, и Питер знал это. Питер, черт возьми, знал это. Поэтому он хотел появиться, пока он тренировал магию в первую очередь. – И ты точно собираешься закончить ритуал. Боги, ты точно собираешься что-то сделать со мной. Ну, я хочу сказать, что я не сдамся без драки, урод. Боги, я не могу поверить, я думал что ты изменился, что я доверял тебе все эти пять месяцев.   
Стайлз не мог поверить, что он даже… что он еще… Что он влюбился в волка, в его тупую игру и прикосновения, - Я самый большой идиот на этой планете.   
\- Нет, не совсем, - ответил Питер, с небольшой ухмылкой на лице. Почему он все еще так мягко говорил? Его голос не позволял Стайлзу быть злым на него.   
Внезапно чернота заполнила все пространство. Какой-то удушающий запах распространился из-за спины Питера. А затем, выходя из темноты, вылезая из-за плеча Питера, показалось существо, которое он видел пару дней назад. Оно было вытянутым, минимум семь фунтов в высоту, безумно тонким. Но все его лицо все еще было в тени.   
Питер назвал его провидцем. И что именно оно делало?   
Волк даже не подал виду, что оно его беспокоит, как будто бы оно его не волновало.   
\- И что? Это та часть, где ты говоришь, что все было ложью и ты провел целый час готовя монолог перед тем, как убить меня? – спросил Стайлз, закатывая глаза, пытаясь скрыть боль в груди, и слезы, стоящие в глазах. Он никак не мог подумать, что это реально происходит. Последние пару месяцев не могли быть ложью. Питер не мог быть настолько хорошим актером, не смотря на все его желание стать альфой.   
Но затем Питер кивнул, смотря на небо, как будто бы так что-то было, - Да, что-то типа того, - ответил волк.   
Существо за Питером тихо и хрипло засмеялось. Он был поражен. И когда Питер наблюдал, как его когти вырастают из пальцев, существо пододвинулось ближе, входя в пространство Питера.   
\- Все это, чтобы ты мог стать альфой? Все это так важно для тебя? – спросил Стайлз, наблюдая за всем. Ему нужно как-то разжечь свою искру, и он примерно знал, как он мог это сделать.   
\- Вообще-то, это дело жизни и смерти, - ответил Питер, смотря на Стайлза. И затем что-то произошло. В следующую секунду, что-то изменилось. Холодный фасад Питер упал, на долю секунды. И это было единственное, что остановило Стайлза от атаки разрядом электричества на оборотня. Питер не атаковал.   
Существо приблизилось к мужчине, практически кладя голову на плечо Питера.   
\- Так ты выбираешь себя, - было тяжело не звучать горьким, потому что даже когда Питер дал ему увидеть что-то на секунду, это не значило, что он не сделает этого. Это был Питер. Питер был предателем. Питер был интриганом. Питер был манипулятором. Питер был… Питер был…   
\- Не совсем – наконец-то ответил Питер тихим опасным голосом. Казалось, мир замер. Потому что, что Питер имел в виду под «Не совсем»?   
Существо за Питером казалось потерянным, по крайне мере оно отскочило назад. Стайлз предполагал, потому что оно почувствовало, что скрывалось за словами. Но даже Стайлз был на секунду потерян, не понимая смысла слов. ( Не совсем? Питер довольно прямо сказал, что здесь только два варианта. И Питер не собирается умирать ради Стайлза. Плюс, весь этот показ когтей и так далее… да, это, казалось, забило гвоздь в его гроб.)  
Существо быстро уклонилось назад, шипя на мужчину, выставляя руку, чтобы что-то сделать. Стайлз не знал что. Но затем Питер крутанулся в воздухе, полностью готовый к атаке, задевая провидца прямо по голове, опуская когти на материю и кожу, вспарывая бок, разбрызгивая темную кровь по земле. Удар сбросил капюшон существа, показывая бугристую лысую голову, большие свисающие уши и тонкую шею. Оно было гадким созданием, едва похожим на человека. И у него не было глаз. Просто неровная, морщинистая кожа на месте, где они должны быть. У человека. Стайлз был поражен.   
\- Ты сделал неверный выбор, волк, - прошипело оно, с силой вдыхая воздух. На щеках краснели свежие раны с медленно капающей красной кровью.   
\- Я просто в ужасе, - протянул Питер, - О, мудрый, - Питер поклонился в дразнящем поклоне.   
Существо сделало мелкий шаг назад, на секунду выглядя пораженным, после чего засмеялось, громко, истерично, медленно. Оно что… придуривалось? – Но это не ты, кто был моей целью.   
Питер почти никак не среагировал, если бы Стайлз не знал Питера, но волк точно был сбит с толку, он не ожидал этого ответа. Его голова слегка дернулась, как будто бы он хотел посмотреть на Стайлза, но не сделал этого. Вместо этого, его мышцы напряглись, уверенней принимая позу. И затем существо глянуло через плечо Питера прямо на Стайлза, и Питер предостерегающе зарычал.   
\- Не настолько острый умом, как ты думаешь, - засмеялось существо. Затем оно стало серьезным, губы показали зубы, трясущиеся руки показывали на Стайлза, - Я не уйду без мальчишки. Идеально, ты как раз привел меня к нему.   
Черт.   
Не желая терять время, Стайлз сдвинулся с места, но затем глянул на Мизуки, которая все так же беспомощно лежала на земле, кидая взгляд на Питера (который стоял в совершенно непонятной думе, серьезно, он даст по башке этому волку), а затем он посмотрел на существо. Оно казалось слабым, как будто бы он мог одолеть его, или они оба смогли бы . Только если оно отключило Мизуки за одну секунду, у него была магия, и как мог Стайлз победить что-то настолько древнее, что изучало магию все свое время?  
Ну, он ничего не решит, если не попытается.   
Питер кинулся первым. Бросаясь на существо, атакуя когтями и клыками. Он был быстрым, очень быстрым. Но недостаточно. Существо исчезло прямо перед ним, когти Питера разрезали лишь воздух.   
Действуя на инстинктах, Стайлз сфокусировался и разорвал себя в несколько разных направлений, тратя свою последнюю энергию на реплики себя, чтобы запутать провидца. Он был более чем готов, чтобы контролировать копии. Но ничего не произошло. Реплики никак не появлялись. Луна зашла, всего пару минут назад. Луна зашла.   
Существо засмеялось, казалось, со всех сторон.   
Не давая себе времени на раздумывание, Стайлз запустил самое сильное защитное заклинание, которое его мозг подкинул ему в данные момент. Он окружил себя и Питера.   
Но ничто не помогло.   
Существо прорезало барьер рукой, и Стайлз почувствал, как все заклинания ускользают из его тела, его существования. Черт, Стайлз почувствовал, как его искра исчезает   
Питер бежал к нему, бросаясь на существо.   
И как только он добрался до них, как Питер был готов всадить когти в грудь существа, оно вытащило черный кинжал из своего рукава, всаживая лезвие в бок Стайлза, направляя его в легкое. И Стайлз попытался вздохнуть, даже не замечая боли, пока она не завибрировала по всему телу. Похоже, где-то кричал Питер, а существо смеялось.   
Оборотень был рядом с провидцем прежде, чем оно могло нанести еще больший вред, после чего схватил Стайлза и оттащил его. Питер рванул вперед и схватил существо за шею когтями, разрывая ее, из-за чего существо зашипело, отстраняясь, скручиваясь вокруг себя, накрывая себя материей и исчезая.   
И темнота испарилась.   
Стайлз почувствовал, как исчезает, чувствовал, что теряет сознание. В этот раз по-другому, не из-за магии. Энергия исчезала откуда-то по-другому. И он не мог говорить, только смотреть, куда лезвие вошло в его тело. Он мог только наблюдать, глотать воздух и чувствовать, как бледнеет. Кровь расползалась по его рубашке, как акварель по мокрой бумаге.   
Его зарезали. Его зарезали. Из него торчал острый колюще-режущий предмет, но каким-то образом все это пересиливалось оцепенением. Стайлз видел, как его зрение начинает чернеть, и он посмотрел на Питера. Волк близко держал его, каким то-образом укутывая своими руками, уставившись на него, и в первый раз Стайлз подумал, что видит Питера настолько разбитым.   
\- Похоже, мне нужно лучше уклоняться… - прохрипел Стайлз, пытаясь не усмехнуться над своими последними словами. Или может быть потеря крови брала свое.   
\- Заткнись, - безумно произнес Питер, сжимая его бок, - Стайлз, мне нужно вернуть тебя. Мне нужно…   
Стайлз не услышал конец.   
Стайлз закрыл глаза.   
Стайлз ускользнул.   
Последними словами в его голове, по какой-то причине, были отголоски голоса Мизуки, предостерегающие – луна зашла. Луна зашла. Луна зашла.


	3. Ты Пережил Эту Ночь?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Так как сейчас Стайлз ранен, Питеру придется постараться, чтобы загладить свои ошибки, а так же выследить того, кто нанес эту рану. Но выберется Стайлз?

Все произошло в одно мгновение. Даже для Питера.   
Существо испарилось, Стайлз был ранен. Мальчишка потерял сознание перед тем, как Питер мог что-либо сделать, сам же он предполагал, что провидец телепортировался в свою пещеру. В данный момент, он ничего не мог с этим поделать.   
Питер думал, что его план сработает идеально. Он собирался соврать Стайлзу, успокоить его, чтобы существу ничего не показалось странным. Потом он бы появился на поляне вместе с провидцем, делая ставку на чувства Стайлза к нему, он надеялся, что парень простит его предательство, когда тот узнает, что все было ложью с самого начала. Затем Стайлз и Питер вместе убьют существо, как они и делали раньше. Это было его планом с тех пор, как он согласился «убить мальчишку».   
Но Стайлз так и не понял Питера, не то, чтобы Питер рассчитывал на это. Стайлз никогда не вписывался в его планы, просто потому что он был слишком непредсказуем. Это и время не сыграло на руку мужчине. Ему нужно было приехать на поляну раньше, а не слушать в миллионный раз наказания провидца следовать каждой его инструкции, потому что Питер не должен был облажаться. И, как и предполагалось, он приехал слишком поздно, тогда, когда магия Стайлза была уже не такой сильной, поверх того факта, что эмоции мальчишки тоже были в раздрае. Парень и правда думал, что Питер убьет его, потому что Стайлз никогда, никогда полностью не доверял ему, что мужчина, по своей тупости, не учел.   
Это было больно, больнее чем он думал, но с этим он разберется потом. Сейчас, со Стайлзом на руках, медленно истекающим кровью, потому что он не был волком, Питеру нужно было забыть про все, оставив в голове только все необходимое. Эмоции не имели значения, если их объект будет мертвым. Не было времени на волнение, сожаление и тоску, нужно было что-то делать.   
Так что он работал в полном оцепенении. Он положил тело Стайлза, все равно тот был в отключке, и пошел будить Мизуки. Она знала целебную магию, совсем немного, но хоть что-то. Она была знатоком нападающих заклинаний. Наклоняясь, он положил руки на ее плечи, перевернул ее и начал трясти.   
\- Мизуки, - прошипел он, зная, что у него не было много времени, чтобы быть аккуратным, - Мизуки, проснись, - если бы только у него была холодная вода, чтобы вылить на нее. Вместо этого, он начал шлепать ее по лицу, относительно аккуратно, потому что она была человеком.   
Женщина медленно открыла глаза, сбитая с толку, ее глаза остановились на Питере, - Питер Хейл, - холодным голосом произнесла она, - Ты притащил коррумпированное древнее существо, которое вырубило меня? – медленно произнесла она, садясь, потирая голову. Затем она посмотрела на Стайлза и вскочила на ноги, - Серьёзно, ты не…  
\- Нет, я…   
Она кинула на него холодный взгляд перед тем, как он мог еще что-то произнести, и подняла крепко сжатый кулак. Лед, она сделала ледяной кинжал. Как мило. – Я знала, что ты побираешься с чем-то плохим. После всего того стресса, через который ты заставил меня пройти, по поводу моего поведения со Стайлзом, ты сам привел к нему смерть, и ты думаешь, что все будет в порядке? – она взмахнула кинжалом, задевая лезвием его щеку, оба осознавали, что это его минимальная цена за то, что он сделал. Затем она быстро направилась к мальчишке, - Не могу поверить, что я собиралась помочь тебе, Вы оба ублюдки.   
Он ничем не мог ей возразить, хотя мужчина никому не позволял так с ним разговаривать, но по правде, он облажался. Он не знал, что не важен существу, его эго не могло осознать. Оно хотело Стайлза, и только его. А Питер просто преподнес его на серебряной тарелочке. Питер так сильно хотел силы, что предал, наверное, единственного человека, который заботился о нем, возможно даже убил. Боги, Питер был Дереком. .   
Оборотень двинулся к Стайлзу и Мизуки, опускаясь на колени рядом с телом подростка, но когда он потянулся к нему, Мизуки ударила его по руке. Ее агрессивные материнские феромоны ударили в нос Питера. Она относилась к мальчишке как к своему, желая защитить, а Питер был тем, кто сделал ему больно. Она глянула на него холодными безэмоциональными глазами. Ну не быстро ли они сформировали связь?  
\- Тебе нужно уйти. И лучше бы тебе отправится в ту дыру и разорвать его на куски. Я сама разберусь с этим, - потребовала она ледяным голосом. Одной рукой она покрепче схватила кинжал в теле Стайлзу, другой охватывая его тело. Ладонь на теле Стайлза начала тихо светиться мягким голубым, после чего она перестала так крепко хвататься за ручку.   
Что, если она не справится? Если сделает мальчишке больно? Она не врач. Питер чувствовал, как его чувство собственности возрастает, потому что кто-то трогал Стайлза, раненого Стайлза, а она говорила ему убираться, как он мог просто встать и уйти?   
Но у Мизуки уже был опыт с чем-то подобным. И Питер не был в том положении, чтобы разводить дебаты. Он отстранился и сделал пару шагов, что было самой тяжелой вещью в мире. Ему нужно было оставить жизнь Стайлза на кого-то другого, кого-то, кому он не совсем доверял. Но он уже делал что-то подобное. К тому же, у него совершенно не было права… И все же…  
\- Оставить его…   
\- Ты не в положении что-либо требовать, Питер, - ответила Мизуки, наконец-то вытаскивая кинжал из Стайлза, отчего мальчишка застонал от боли, кровь начала быстрее идти из его раны, но она кинула на Питера холодный взгляд, - Я заберу его туда, где он будет в безопасности и быстрее выздоровеет, если он не умрет от проколотого органа. Уходи. Живо.   
И это все, что Питер мог сделать.   
Волк секунду сомневался, не желая оставлять раненого Стайлза одного. Не в стае. Не то, чтобы Мизуки перестанет заботится, когда мужчина уйдет, но он знал, что ему нужно уходить. Он быстро просканировал Стайлза с головы до ног, как будто бы у него не будет другого шанса. Потому что и правда, может и не быть. Металлический запах крови Стайлза начал бить в ноздри, заставляя задыхаться густым запахом.   
Мальчишка сказал «Мне нужно лучше уклоняться». Глупый, Глупый идиот. Просто дурак.   
Питер крепко сцепил кулаки, понимая, что да, ему нужно было выполнить инструкции Мизуки. Ему нужно было расправиться с провидцем, разорвав его на части. Питеру нужно было разобрать его по мышцам, только тогда он почувствует себя лучше. Ох, он точно почувствует себя лучше, в независимости от его будущего.   
Питер стопроцентно насладится местью. Черт, он может даже посмеется над остатками существа.   
По правде говоря, Питер не чувствовал такого огня или ярости, такой силы с тех пор, как Дерек разорвал его глотку.   
Угрозы Стайлзу, раны Стайлза чувствовались так же, как и угроза его семье, если не хуже. Это было интересным развитием событий. Конечно, Питер понимал, что у него были определенные чувства к мальчишке, он даже принял то, что он симпатизировал парню. Такая ярость была… Нелогична, но основана на реакции. Это могло значить лишь одно. Питеру было все равно, если люди страдали в бою. Черт, он видел, как протыкали Дерека миллионы раз, еще больше, когда кто-то угрожал ему, его помятый племянник не вызывал в нем столько ярости.   
Но не тогда, когда существо хотело использовать Стайлза.   
Что давало право какому-то жалкому существу даже прикасаться к мальчишке?  
В данный момент, разум Питера подкидывал ему вопрос Кто вообще думает, что смеет трогать Стайлза?  
И хотя это было правдой, Питер сделал ошибку. Тут он каялся. Питер редко делал ошибки, еще реже признавался в этом. Если бы этот был кто-то другой, мужчине было бы все равно. Если бы это был кто-то другой, Питер бы без раздумий убил бы их. Если бы это был кто-то другой, Питер не чувствовал бы себя таким дураком, просто убил бы шутника и все.   
Но это не был кто-то другой. Это был Стайлз.   
И хотя он никогда не хотел нарочно ранить Стайлза, он никогда не мог представить, что ситуация обернется опасностью для жизни парня. Питеру придется расплачиваться за свою ошибку всю жизнь. И что важнее, хотя Питер не мог признать этого вслух, он бы сделал это без единого возражения.   
Если Стайлз захочет говорить с ним после всего.   
Все в этой ситуации было отвратительно. Но, по крайней мере, он сможет выпустить свое раздражение наружу.   
Когда оборотень добрался до узкой дороги, которая вела к пещере, в него прилетело слабенькое заклинание. Похоже, Питер настолько задел существо, что у него не оставалось много сил. Но у него все еще была возможность сильно поранить его. Не то, чтобы оборотень слишком парился из-за этого.   
Барьер начал ломаться под натиском его когтей, несмотря на то, что он бил его током, обжигая кожу, пытаясь откинуть его назад. Питер подумал, что это даже мило. Эта попытка держать его подальше была просто жалкой, мужчина даже посмеялся пару раз. Если провидец думал, что это обезопасит его от Питера…  
Ему было, чего бояться.   
Ох, было.   
Через минуту барьер разорвался, и оборотень продолжил свой путь вглубь леса. От его тела шел пар, ожоги покрывали его кожу, но все это заживет. Он пришел к пещере, затачивая когти о деревья, соскребая кору, когда проходил мимо. После него оставались пять глубоких выемок на стволах. И может быть, он делал это для большего эффекта. Это было одной из его любимых тактик запугивания в прошлом. Темнота в защищающем щите была уже не такой густой, слабея с каждой секундой. Существо больше не могло тратить столько энергии, и оно знало, что Питер здесь, наблюдало, как Питер терзал деревья.   
И оно боялось. Питер мог чувствовать это.   
Питер жил этой эмоцией. Едкий запах страха был таким же освежающим, как и запах лимонов. Он возвращал к жизни, будил рассудок, успокаивал напряжение в мышцах. На страхе можно было подпитываться, и Питер раньше так и делал, и сделает так и сейчас. Он был обожжённым, побитый током и злым. Страх был лишь вишенкой на торте.   
Он дошел до берлоги. Не заботясь о сохранении силы, он схватил ручку двери и со всей силы рванул ее, с корнем выворачивая с пазов, наслаждаясь хрустом дерева, представляя, что это хрустят кости. Волк откинул дверь, проходя внутрь коридора, проводя когтями по каменной стене.   
Огонь больше не горел. Больше не было мерцающих огоньков, бегающих по стенам сквозь темноту. Сейчас мерцали лишь искры из-под когтей и слышался скрежет по каменной стене. И даже если его глаза горели спокойными, сияющими синим, что ж, он мог этим жить. Испытания ради силы альфы были лишь шансом, идеей с самого начала. Хотя Питер позволил себе быть затянутым в этот бред, в этой идее было миллион сомнений. Быть альфой стало больше… невыполнимой мечтой, в данный момент. Тем, что он хотел, но не тем, что он яростно желал.   
Питер был здесь не потому, что существо соврало ему. Питер не верил существу с самого начала, когда тот рассказывал сказки. Нет, не из-за этого он был в ярости, чувствуя, как его кровь бурлила под кожей.   
Питер был здесь, потому что провидец сделал Стайлзу больно. Не потому что оно преподнесло силу альфы ему под нос, а потом так же быстро и вырвало из его рук. Оно сделало больно Стайлзу.   
И сейчас, змея жалко уползла в свою нору, надеясь, что Питер не найдет ее.   
Молитвы не помогут. Питер мог чувствовать его запах.   
Резкий толчок в дверь сбил ее с петель. Он переступил через щепки, сканируя глазами темное помещение, пока он не увидел темную фигуру, свернувшуюся в клубок и трясущуюся на полу. Он усмехнулся, растягивая губы над клыками. Итак, это будет весело.   
\- Не подходи, Волк! – попробовало сказать существо, но хрипота в горле не позволила ему произнесли последнее слово. Существу нужно было убить Стайлза, чтобы выжить, не так ли? Оно умрет, если не проглотит искру мальчишки. Именно поэтому оно хотело добраться до Стайлза, использовав Питера.   
Если бы он был хорошим человеком, он бы мог позволить существу умереть в покое. Он бы понял, что существо билось за жизнь. Он бы пожалел его и дал продолжить волочить свою медленную и жалкую жизнь, позволив умереть когда-нибудь во сне. Если бы Питер был хорошим человеком, он бы отказался забрать еще одну жизнь.   
Но Питер не был хорошим.   
Он щелкнул когтями, один за одним, об стену, слушая эхо, которое разнеслось по пещере.   
\- Помнишь, как я упоминал, что не выношу требований? – его голос был намного ниже обычного, мягче. Какой смысл говорить громко? Крик был менее ужасающим, чем тихий, разговорный тон, - Что ж, там ты уже переступил свою черту.   
\- Ты не убьешь меня, сейчас не мое время, - продолжил провидец, хотя его голос задрожал.   
Питер почувствовал, как его улыбка перешла в оскал. Он даже тихо засмеялся, - Лжец, - промурчал он. – Не удивительно, особенно от тебя.   
\- Я… я… - начало бубнить существо, и Питер начал подбираться ближе, наслаждаясь дрожью жертвы. Если бы он мог заставить его бежать. Как много удовольствия он получил бы? Вместо этого, волк сгорбил плечи, готовый броситься на фигуру в тени, когда существо медленно повернуло к нему голову, - Ты знаешь, я говорю правду, Волк.   
\- А это уже две лжи в коротком промежутке времени, Провидец. Скольким еще ты будешь говорить, что видишь их насквозь? – полились слова из его рта. Питер был удивлен, что запомнил так многое с их первой встречи, даже цитату, которую говорило ему существо, но был доволен, что все так обернулось. Оно добавило шарма их последней встрече, закончило целый круг, делая этот момент особенным.   
Еще потому что оно заставило существо выдохнуть жалкий стон, который заставил мурашки бежать по коже Питера. Это был потрясающий звук.   
\- Так скажи мне, - продолжил Питер, радуясь, что эхо делало его местонахождение загадкой. Он мог прекрасно видеть существо в темноте, он сомневался, что у существа была такая же способность, - Как ты видишь конец своей жизни, Существо?  
\- Я буду жить вечно, - прохрипело оно, - Ты не убьешь меня, я сказал тебе это. У тебя нет на это храбрости.   
Питер закатил глаза и молча помолился терпеливой игре с жертвой, вместо того, чтобы быстро разорвать его чисто из бедного, жалкого сострадания. Существо явно не знало, скольких он уже убил, - Неправильный ответ, - ответил он, делая пару тихих шагов ближе, - Подумай получше. Давай посмотрим, так ли хорошо ты можешь предсказать будущее.   
Существо село прямее, видимо сглотнув. Запах стал намного хуже. Теперь запах увядания смешивался со страхом. Потрясающе, - Ничего нет. Только темнота.   
\- Я поражен, - протянул Питер, рассматривая свои когти, чтобы убедится, что они готовы. Да, они были достаточной длины для того, чтобы зарезать так, что существо даже не почувствует боли в самом начале, – Но не совсем удивлен. Тебе и правда надо постараться, если ты хочешь мое независимое мнение, раз уж твоя жизнь зависит от этого.   
Еще один жалкий стон. Существо задрожало, - Да… Да, я вижу!  
\- Недостаточно быстро, - прорычал Питер. В тот же момент, он бы перед существом, крепко сжимая его сухую тонкую шею. Так легко можно было раздавить. Он усмехнулся, поднимая существо за горло на ноги. Оно рвано задышало, со свистом выпуская воздух.   
\- Подожди, подожди! – захрипело оно, давясь воздухом.   
\- Еще одна вещь, которая оскорбляет меня, - тихо и опасно произнес Питер, - Это еще один способ проверить границы моей территории, включая Стайлза. Или ты не заметил запах?   
\- Ты не… не врал, когда сказал… что убьешь мальчишку, - пыталось отвлечь его существо.   
Питер медленно промычал, позволяя это, - Но я врал.   
\- Ты…   
\- Очевидно, ты не так хорошо читаешь людей, как ты думаешь, хотя это уже не важно, - подтянул ближе к себе его Питер, нежно проводя рукой по его лысой голове, - Суть в том, что ты тронул мое. Я могу трогать свое, сколько я того захочу, а вот ты…   
Волк приставил когти к шее существа, близко к вене. Нет, оно все еще нужно ему живым. Оно вскрикнуло, задрожало, но не закричало… Питеру пришлось держать себя в руках, чтобы не выглядеть слишком довольным.   
\- Подожди! – взмолилось существо, - Я все еще.. Я все еще могу сделать тебя альфой! У меня есть такая сила!   
Питер наклонил голову на бок, не понимая, если он ухмыляется или уж вовсю улыбается, - Ты сделаешь меня альфой, жертвуя собой? Без шуток в этот раз?  
\- Да! – закашляло оно, брызгая кровью изо рта, - Да… Да! Я сделаю тебя альфой! И я не пойду за мальчишкой.   
\- Стайлзом.   
\- Я не пойду за Стайлзом!  
\- Ты даже не будешь думать о Стайлзе.   
\- Нет, нет, он твоя пара, он твоя… - Пара? Пары не существовали. Питер знал, что существо лжет, знал, что оно обещает все, что угодно сейчас, но тут не было нужды упоминать слово «пара».   
\- И ты собирался убить мою пару, чтобы жить дольше. Проглотить его энергию? – Как долго еще Питер будет позволять себе вестись на ясные вещи? Очевидно, что Стайлз сбавил какое-то его напряжение. Или может быть, Питер хотел, чтобы он перестал быть таким напряженным. Или же он просто так сильно хотел силы. Вещи, над которыми он подумает позже.   
\- Но я не… Просто дай мне…  
Питер мягко вздохнул, - Ладно, я всегда думал о себе, как о милостивом человеке.   
\- Да… Волк, поистине милостивый…  
\- И я думаю, что я так близко был к силе альфы, не так ли? Просто убийство магического существа? Такие же были правила? – протянул Питер, делая глубокий вздох, - Я предполагаю, это будет просто. Я просто окружен магическими существами, - он крепче сжал руку на горле существа. Оно быстро завертелось, дергая руками кисть Питера в последней надежде.   
\- Волк, я….   
\- Забыл, что тоже являешься магическим существом? Так прекрасно, что ты предложил себя…   
Питер сбросил существо на землю, наблюдая, как оно хватается за горло, делая глубокие рваные вздохи, - Ты знаешь, я уже давно не пачкал руки. Я предпочитаю оставлять всю физическую работу Дереку, и он так послушно все выполняет… - Очередной драматический вздох, - Но опять, за Стайлза, я согласен на все. Я люблю удивлять, даже немного красоваться, это радует мое эго.   
Существо оттащило себя к стене, как будто хотело растворится в ней, может быть оно и могло так сделать. Питер с силой опустил ступню на ногу существа, слушая, как захрустели кости, перебиваемые криком существа. Это было невероятно, – Сколько костей в ноге? По-моему, двадцать шесть. Я услышал лишь… двадцать три, - он передвинул ногу в бок, слушая треск костей вместе с завываниями существа, - Ты знаешь, я понял, что забыл спросить мои три вопроса.   
Оно попыталось убрать ногу, но застонало. Ну, это был не ответ.   
\- Что хныкающее существо, коим ты являешься, сможет сделать после того, как обмануло волка, да еще и ранило его пару? Ты явно быстро теряешь свою силу, судя по защитным барьерам.   
Когда существо не ответило, Питер угрожающе зарычал, хватая кисть существа и сворачивая ее, пока не захрустели кости. Оно закричало, пытаясь уйти от захвата, но только раздавило еще парочку костей в процессе.   
\- Ладно, следующий вопрос, - проницательно произнес Питер. Он отпустил руку, и она беспомощно упала на пол, - Почему Стайлз? – этот вопрос был вполне логичный, который Питер даже не думал спрашивать, но сейчас ему было интересно.   
\- У м-мальчишки восхитительные магические способности, - всхлипывая ответило оно, - Если бы я хотел добраться до него в одиночестве, он бы не… мне не было, что ему предложить, или бы ты отговорил его. Он бы не так быстро повелся.   
\- Быстро повелся, - повторил Питер, начиная скучать от этой игры. Он проткнул бок существа своим когтем, вырывая внутренности. Кожа резалась, как шелк. Существо опять закричало, пытаясь отстранится, и Питер медленно вынул коготь, капая кровью, - Ладно, последний вопрос, какие-либо видения про будущее появляется в твоей голове?   
\- Да… Я вижу это сейчас… глаголющие истину… умрут от тех, кто врет, - он откинул свою голову в поражении. Ну, он был провидцем, и хорошо играл свою роль. Это шоу могло бы появиться на федеральном канале.   
\- Какая плата за такое прекрасное предсказание? – спросил Питер, кусая кончик своего пальца, позволяя крови капать на губы существа. Когда оно попыталось достать его языком, Питер наклонился и схватил его за челюсти, протискивая палец между челюстями, чтобы оно не смогло прокусить его, не повредив щеку. Волк даже засунул плоть щеки на заостренные зубы существа, ухмыляясь, когда захрустели кости, - Хотя, кое-что не сходится. Может быть, если я…  
Волк провел когтями по неровной, обожжённой коже существа, где должны были быть глаза. Все это происходило, пока оно верещало, шипело и стонало. Питер повторил. И опять. Он игнорировал капающую с когтей кровь, игнорировал крики, молитвы, игнорировал, как существо пыталось увернутся от него. Он продолжал царапать кожу.   
Он рвал плоть, пока у существа на осталось сил, чтобы бороться с ним. И только тогда волк отстранился, улыбаясь, рассматривая каждую делать своих пальцев. – Что ты говоришь? У тебя есть новое видение?  
\- Глаголющие истину умрут… - повторилось оно, пытаясь глотать воздух, поднимая и опуская грудь в неровном ритме. Питер мог просто позволить существу истечь кровью до смерти.   
Мог.   
-Нет, нет, нет, нет, нет, - произнес Питер голосом исправляющего ребенка. Он склонился на полу перед существом, беря его лицо в свои руки почти как в любовном жесте. Его голос и вправду был слишком сахарным, но пропитанный сарказмом, когда он произнес, - Глаголющие правду будут жить вечно.   
После этого он свернул существу голову. Он крутил и крутил ее, как крышку на бутылке, пока он чувствовал, как рвутся мышцы, как хрустят кости, как брызжет кровь на его грудь и живот. Питер слышал каждую вену, артерию, сухожилие, когда они хрустели, лопались и ломались.   
С последним рывком, Питер оторвал голову от тела существа. Когда она оказалось в его руках, месть за Стайлза состоялась. Он усмехнулся голове, наклоняя свою на бок, - Я никогда бы не подумал, каким жалким ты был, - спокойно произнес он, кидая голову на землю. Она приземлилась с глухим хлопком, и сразу же была забыта.   
Вместо этого волк обратил внимание на свои руки. Они были отвратительными. Повсюду кровь. Его лицо скривилось в отвращении, пока он потянулся за платком в заднем кармане, чтобы вытереть, что он мог. Его полезная тряпка.   
Тело под ним стало опадать, превращаясь в пыль, потому что магия больше не поддерживало его. Питер опустил взгляд, и пнул голову подальше, просто наблюдая, как она рассыпается в песок в воздухе, - Ну, тут произошло убийство магического существа, - пожал плечами он, после чего разворачивая к выходу, бурча себе под нос, - И посмотри на это, я все еще жив после всего. Тебе надо бы придумать предсказание получше.   
Как он мог быть таким тупым? Очевидно, жажда силы заполонила его рассудок. Ему нужно быть более внимательным в следующий раз.   
Это было правдой, очевидно доказанной, чтобы продолжать отрицать, что да, он хотел опять быть альфой. Он всегда хотел этого, и всегда будет. Это не то, чего он будет стыдиться, и все же, он чувствовал себя виноватым. Он хотел быть альфой, когда Талию избрали наследницей. Он хотел быть альфой после пожара, и это был единственный способ выжить. Кома… Он никогда бы не выжил, если бы…   
А Лора была неудачей. Он не думал разумно. Он был жестоким и яростным, но он бы сделал все так же. Все равно, он получил свое, преподнесенное ему болью. Он отдавал себе в этом расчет. Он не жалел об этом. Выживание в чистом виде. Он не убил бы ее, если бы это не требовалось, чтобы выжить.   
Но он жалел, что позволил Стайлзу думать, даже на одну секунду, что он Питер убьет его. Волк ненавидел, что подросток верил, что Питер солгал ему, чтобы стать альфой. Наконец-то в жизни Питера… чье-то мнение было более важным, чем его.  
Чья-та жизнь была важнее его.   
И это ужасало.   
Если сила альфы значило отсутствие Стайлза, Питеру очевидно нужно было притупить свои желания.   
Когда Питер вернулся на поляну, там не было следов ни Мизуки, ни Стайлза, включая их машин. Это напрягало, но Питер понимал, что Стайлзу нужно быть в безопасности. Он отослал сообщение Мизуки, несколько раз звонил ей, но она не ответила. Он даже пробовал звонить Джейлен с телефона Стайлза, но остался без ответа.   
У него было мало вариантов, куда они отправились. Либо Мизуки взяла Стайлза к себе, что вряд ли, либо в квартиру Джейлен или Томаса, что тоже вряд ли, либо в больницу. Скорее всего, она отвезла Стайлза в больницу, просто потому что Питер не помнил, могла ли она исцелить его магией. Она владела ограниченными целебными силами, но был шанс, что она улучшила свои навыки. Боги, он надеялся, что так и было.   
Волк попытался выследить их по крови Стайлза, но они ушли слишком давно, слишком много вещей уже разорвали нить. Так что вместо бессмысленного часа езды по больницам без каких-либо результатов, Питер решил двигаться в направлении своей квартиры в более поганом настроении, чем после убийства существа. Он ничего не добьется, если будет в слепую бегать и искать их.   
На каком-то уровне он мог понять, почему Стайлза держали вдалеке от него. Но по правде, у Мизуки не было права. Стайлз не был ее, чтобы защищать его, не то, чтобы она была святой. Мизуки врала своему мужу на протяжении многих лет про сверхъестественное. Мизуки не знала, что Джейлен шла по стопам матери. Мизуки убила множество людей, иногда находясь побоку с Питером. У них не было права держать Стайлза от него.   
Джон тоже страдал из-за Мизуки. И как эта ситуация отличается?   
Питер не.. не планировал вообще убивать Стайлза. Какой смысл? Он уже был довольно жалок. Зачем убирать что-то, что дарило ему… удовольствие?   
Мгновенно побежденный, Питер потер лицо рукой, шагая к своей квартире. Ему нужен душ. И выбросить всю одежду, в которую он был сейчас одет, слава богу на нем не было ничего дорого ему, потому что он полностью был покрыт черной кровью. Возможно не самая лучшая идея появляться в очередной больнице, хотя никто и не поймет, что это кровь. Может быть он был сумасшедшим мужчиной, облитым чернилами.   
Все равно, ходить в крови мертвого было не совсем приятно.   
Волк выехал с парковки, и на момент, короткий момент, позволил себе сдаться и опустить голову на руки. Он знал, что заключал сделку с опасностью, что Стайлз узнает и уйдет от него, если узнает, что Питер опять пытается стать альфой. И все же, Питер просто облажался. Стайлз не только узнал, Стайлз…   
Почему Питер вообще думал, что мальчишка выживет? Рана была глубокой, а Стайлз был человеком. Он мог быть совершенно мертвым в данный момент, и это будет виной Питера. Потеря места в стае, потеря статуса альфы, больше ему ничто не было важно. Питер мог насовсем потерять Стайлза.   
Волк провел пальцами по лицу, размазывая пальцами чернильную кровь, но ему было все равно. Все, что ему было важно, это найти Стайлза, мертвого или живого, хотя лучше живого. Питеру нужно было извиниться, ему нужно было сделать хоть что-то.   
Стайлз никогда не выяснил о его планах, а Питер, кажется, застрял в неадекватном состоянии.   
Сидение на месте не помогало.   
Он увеличил звук на телефоне, как будто бы не услышал бы, если бы он завибрировал в любом месте в квартире, так чтобы он не мог слышать фантомные звонки и накручивать себя. Кому-то нужно будет позвонить ему. Мизуки и Джейлен знают, насколько Стайлз был важен, и они не будут, не смогут, удерживать от него ничего.   
Если только Стайлз не попросит.   
Не важно, момент слабости прошел. Питер заставил себя вылезти из машины и направился в сторону комплекса.   
Он устало шел, пока не увидел знакомый джип на стоянке. Его сердце быстро забилось, он не смог дождаться лифта, вбегая по ступенькам наверх. Он быстро подлетел к своей квартире, останавливаясь и расслабляясь. Ему нужно было показаться собранным, готовый к любому ору, который полетит в его сторону.   
Сначала волк слушал. Четыре сердцебиения звучали в его квартире, одно ускорялось с нервным тиком, значит это был Томас. Одно спокойное, сосредоточенное – Мизуки. И одно медленное, спокойное, но более живое принадлежало Джейлен.   
И последнее сердцебиение, которое было более слабым, медленным, таким отличным от своего обычного быстро-бьющегося состояния. Это было сердцебиение того, кто боролся.   
Сердцебиение Стайлза стучало на всю квартиру Питера, исходя из его спальни. И не в самом лучшем состоянии.   
Волк быстро потянулся к ручке двери, рыча, когда его ударило током, быстро отпуская ее. Его достаточно поджарили за сегодня, а барьеры Мизуки были намного сильнее барьеров вокруг пещеры. Питер глубоко вздохнул, сдерживая рычание, которые хотело вырваться из его горла. – Мизуки, впусти меня, - громко произнес он, не желая молить о входе в свою квартиру.   
Но похоже, ему и не придется. Дверь медленно приоткрылась, показывая лицо Джейлен, которая осмотрела его с головы до ног. Она подняла брови, - Чувак, выглядишь дерьмово.   
\- Спасибо за прекрасное обобщение фактов, - протянул Питер, закатывая глаза, - Пригласи меня.   
Джейлен махнула рукой над барьером, который оплел Питера, затягивая его в квартиру и отпуская, возвращаясь на свое место.   
Питер сразу направился в свою комнату, игнорируя Томаса и его жалкие попытки кидать на него убивающие взгляды, дергая ногой о пол. Тряся пол. Но Томас как и Стайлз, кусал ногти, когда нервничал. Они были очень похожи. Питеру нужно было убедиться, что Стайлз в порядке. Его волновал лишь Стайлз. Стайлз. Стайлз. Стайлз.   
\- Питер, - мягко сказала Мизуки, когда Питер вошел в комнату. Она быстро встала перед ним, блокируя дальнейший путь. Ему потребовался весь его самоконтроль, чтобы не схватить ее за руку и не откинуть в сторону. По правде, он схватил ее за плечо, но лишь держал ее на месте. Она напряглась, как будто бы знала это, и крепко схватила его кисть, - Питер, тебе нельзя его видеть. Он еще не вышел из оцепенения. Без прикосновений, без разговоров с ним, ничего нельзя. Ему нужно исцеление, и только я могу сделать это.   
Что значило, нельзя было забрать его боль. Питер оторвал глаза от Мизуки, посмотрев на кровать, увидев лишь очертания тела, которое там лежало.   
Это был Стайлз. Раскинутый на покрывале Питера. Кинжал больше не в его теле, но он был слишком бледным, с синяками под глазами, резко хватая воздух губами, короткими-короткими глотками. Он все еще был без сознания, его сердце билось очень тихо. Когда его лицо скривилось от боли, Питер почувствовал, что из него опять вырывают сердце.   
\- Но я могу забрать его боль, я могу… - запротестовал Питер, только чтобы быть оттолкнутым Мизуки назад. Он позволил ей это.   
\- Нет, - резко произнесла она, - Тебе нельзя его сейчас трогать, - но затем она расслабилась, делая вздох, ее лицо стало более мягким, - Помойся. Поешь что-то. Иди на пробежку как минимум на час, не прерываясь.   
И он понимал все. Но никак не мог оторвать глаз от Стайлза, тем более уйти куда-то. Не сейчас, не тогда…   
\- Питер Хейл. Дай мне один час, и я позволю тебе войти. Ты сможешь смотреть на него столько, сколько понадобится. Если он… - протянула она, и Питер сразу напрягся.   
Если Стайлз переживет эту ночь. Такое было окончание предложения.   
Волк наконец-то оторвал взгляд, смотря на садящееся солнце. Один час. Он займет себя чем-то на час. Он будет держаться подальше от мальчишки, если это значит, что тот выберется. Так что Питер кивнул, и кивнул подбородком на шкаф, - Я не приближусь к нему. Хотя я был бы не против смыть с себя остатки существа.   
Мизуки позволила глазами пробежаться по нему, после чего отпустила его кисть, осматривая их, обрызганных черным, - Да, хорошая идея, - ответила она, кривля нос в отвращении, - Я вижу, смерть не была быстрой. Хорошо.   
Питер нахмурился, - Я не часто дарю быструю смерть.   
Он пошел взять одежду, пока Мизуки мыла руки в раковине, и вернулась к Стайлзу. Оборотень стоял и смотрел на нее секунду, после чего развернулся и отправился в ванную, закрывая за собой дверь. В очередной момент слабости, он привалился на нее спиной, нуждаясь в чем-то, что выдержит его вес.   
Стайлз может умереть. Стайлз может умереть.   
Как долго ему потребовалось, чтобы понять, что смерть человека может так на него повлиять? Как он так глубоко упал? такое не случалось с Питером, никогда не случалось, и никогда такое не планировал. И все же, пришел Стайлз, и они больше не играли в игры. Питер тоже это знал, он просто позволил этому случится. Он знал, что делал Стайлза, наслаждаясь прикосновениями, которыми они делились. Питер начал покупать еду для двоих уже пару месяцев назад.   
Это будет космической иронией, если Питер будет виноват в смерти мальчишки. И нет, он не будет бежать от Скотта и шерифа, когда те узнают, что произошло. Он не совсем понимал, почему. Он легко мог убежать от всего: чувств, эмоций, битвы, от Скотта и Джона. Но нет, он не мог отпустить Стайлза, не сейчас.   
Волк тихо вздохнул и включил душ, избавляясь от насквозь пропитанной кровью одежды. Ожоги на его коже почти зажили, но они все равно жалили под струями горячей воды. Ничего, он справится с этим.   
Волк провел большую часть часа отскабливая каждый миллиметр тела, практически выдраивая кожу до крови, пытаясь избавится от полос черной крови. Все это так привычно, горячая вода по ожогам, затирать кожу до красноты, до боли. Вся процедура была вбита в его мышечную память.   
Ну, по крайней мере, он был чистым после все этого. Ну, почти.   
Когда волк вышел из душа, он начал вытираться, проверяя чтобы каждый миллиметр его кожи был сухим, после чего приступая к дальнейшим процедурам. Бритье, лосьон, продукты для волос, дезодорант, чистка зубов. Каждый шаг казался привычным, каждый шаг заставлял его мозг думать о чем-то, кроме Стайлза. Он мог слышать его хныканье, стоны, как он крутился, пока Мизуки пыталась исцелить его. Питер желал в этот момент, может быть впервые в своей жизни, чтобы у него не было такого хорошего слуха. Но он никак не мог заставить себя отгородиться от них.   
Когда он наконец-то закончил и оделся, волк вышел в спальню. Он даже не кинул взгляда на Стайлза и Мизуки, просто сразу направился к Томасу и Джейлен в гостиную.   
Томас мгновенно встал, пытаясь выпятить грудь к каком-то странном показушном «ты сделал больно моему другу, а я его белый рыцарь». Джейлен окрикнула мальчишку, но тот не сдвинулся с места. Питер мигнул глазами и зарычал, но не сделал попыток сдвинуть парня. Все же, он это заслужил. И он сказал самому себе, что примет любое наказание.   
\- Ты думаешь, что можешь использовать его? – спросил Томас, готовый к драке с оборотнем, - Так что, ты ходишь и такой, заставляешь всех доверять тебе, чтобы потом так «эй, мне будет лучше, если я убью тебя, и мне плевать на твои чувства, ты моя следующая жертва»? Что? Это для тебя приемлемо? Ты вообще знаешь, как он….   
\- Томас! – наконец-то шипение Джейлен дошло до ушей мальчишки, и он отступил, но не отвел от мужчины глаз. В них полыхал огонь.  
\- Тебе лучше молить его, чтобы он позволил находится рядом с собой. Лучше бы тебе встать на руки и колени и молится. А если я подумаю, что ты планируешь что-то против него, я найду самый жесткий аконит на этой планете и выпущу его прямо тебе в вены, - прорычал Томас, угрожая. Это было очень по-волчьи. Он был бы хорошим оборотнем. Может быть, был бы Питер альфой.   
Несмотря на угрозу, Питер не отступил. Он ровно стоял и наблюдал за Томасом, пока тот кричал на него, немного пораженный. В конце концов, он решил, что не будет стоять здесь и слушать, как его отчитывает какой-то щенок в его собственном доме. Мизуки – это другое дело, но Томас, что ж, Томас никак не стоял на одном уровне с кем-либо в этой комнате, - Я ничего не должен тебе доказывать, - ответил Питер, разворачиваясь и направляясь на кухню.   
Волк чувствовал взгляд Томаса на своем затылке по пути туда. Но человек не был для него угрозой. Мальчишка просто высказал свое слово, сыграл благородного рыцаря, и будет молчать с этого момента.   
Питер прождал самые долгие пятнадцать минут в своей жизни, после чего Джейлен заглянула на кухню, оглядывая волка, со всей силы схватившего края раковины и свесив голову. Для всех остальных могло показаться, что у него проблемы животом, но конечно же, Питер был оборотнем, поэтому такого с ним когда не случится. Это было просто истощение, смешанное с беспокойством. Тревогой. И страхом.   
\- Мама выглянула из твоей комнаты. Я думаю, тебе можно зайти, - мягко произнесла девушка, и затем испарилась, отправляясь успокаивать Томаса, проводя рукой по его колену, когда он опять начал кусать ногти и трясти ногой.   
Питер даже не сомневался. Но когда он вышел в комнату быстрее, чем нужно, резко открыв дверь, Мизуки стояла, положив руку на лоб Стайлза, мягко говоря на незнаком ему языке. Он предполагал, что это был высший уровень магии, но не был уверен. В любом случае, она не обратила на него внимания. Волк решил, что это хороший знак.   
Практически ступая на носках, Питер добрался до кровати и опустил взгляд на отдыхающего Стайлза. Его лицо больше не кривилось от боли, чему Питер был благодарен. Волк как можно тише забрался на кровать. Он аккуратно лег рядом со Стайлзом, стараясь не потревожить мальчишку. Его волк хотел уткнутся в его шею, вдохнуть его запах и свернутся вокруг него, пока тот не выздоровеет. Но он сдержал себя. Вместо этого, он мягко опустил руку на щеку мальчики, наблюдая, как боль утекает по его венам черными паутинками. Стайлз мягко вздохнул, после чего застонал.   
И после этого Мизуки отстранилась, осматривая их обоих. Она выглядела измученной. Питер будет ей должен до конца жизни. – Я принесу некоторые антибиотики для него вместе с болеутоляющими. Ему они понадобятся. Я так же приготовлю несколько чаев, которые помогут от инфекции, боли и других осложнений. Вам обоим… нужно время. Тебе что-нибудь нужно?  
\- Попроси Томаса сбегать в общежитие Стайлза и принести его подушку, – тихо попросил Питер, сфокусированный на мальчике перед ним. Он посчитал каждую родинку на его лице как минимум девять раз, - Он захочет свою подушку.   
Без лишних слов, Мизуки покинула комнату, кивая в согласии. Питер мог слышать, как она тихо разговаривает с Томасом снаружи, очевидно, парень отказывался оставлять друга наедине с мужчиной. Джейлен пообещала остаться и проследить за ними, но Питер услышал скачок в ее сердцебиении. Волк пообещал поблагодарить ее позже.   
Пока он ждал, Питер положил голову на подушку рядом со Стайлзом, перекладывая руку мальчишки в свою, фокусируясь на боли. Стайлзу нужно было в больницу, но волк никак не мог отпустить его. Не сейчас.   
Через какое-то время он и сам задремал, слушая сердцебиение Стайлза.   
Он проснулся, когда Томас привез подушку Стайлза. Мальчишка все еще косо посматривал на него, но уже с более мягким выражением лица. Питер взял подушку и аккуратно положил ее на кровать, не смея двигать голову Стайлза, чтобы поменять подушки. А затем Томас ушел.   
Мизуки принесла таблетки. Много таблеток. Но она оставила их на тумбочке и опять удалилась.   
Питер знал, что все они были в гостиной, сидели на диване и в его кресле. Они обсуждали его, но ему было все равно.   
Волк сожалел, что показал им свою мягкость, свою слабость. Он бы никогда не был так нежен открыто, но вероятность смерти Стайлза была достаточной причиной, чтобы толкнуть его за его границы. Питеру было все равно на остальных, все, о чем он думал, как позаботиться о Стайлзе. Ему нужно быть рядом с мальчишкой, и он разорвёт трахею любому, кто использует его слабость против него.   
Он опять задремал, потихоньку выкачивая боль Стайлза.   
\---   
Около восьми утра Питер проснулся от стона подростка. Волк резко открыл глаза, несмотря на недостаток сна, ему нужно было проверить, что все в порядке. Он быстро встал, но сделал это как можно более аккуратней, осматривая Стайлза. Его сердцебиение было сильнее, цвет возвращался на щеки, и Питер почувствовал, как его собственное сердце забилось быстрей.   
Он аккуратно наклонился над Стайлзом, накрывая его щеку своей ладонью, - Ты пережил эту ночь? – мягко спросил Питер, соприкасаясь лбом со Стайлзом, - Все в порядке?   
Стайлз опять мягко вздохнул. И медленно, как бабочка раскрывает свои крылья в первый раз, его веки затрепетали, и затем от смотрел прямо на волка. Питер затаил дыхание, отстраняясь в беспокойстве. Может быть, Стайлз не хотел, чтобы он находился близко. Только затем подросток растянул губы в улыбке, аккуратно оглядываясь, - Ну ты смотри, я еще жив, - слабо произнес он, закрывая глаза.   
Это произошло. У Питера не осталось остроумных замечаний. Он уставился на мальчишку и выдохнул, его рука опять начала вытягивать его боль, - Да, жив, - тихо ответил он.   
И когда Стайлз начал засыпать, Питер думал, не было ли это намного хуже любви. Он точно спрыгнул в обрыв чего-то более ужасающего.   
Позднее днем Мизуки выгнала Питера, чтобы еще раз час лечить Стайлза и сделать ему терапию. Волк в начале сомневался, но все равно послушался. Стайлзу нужно было лечение, которое Питер не мог ему дать, и ему нужно было признать это. Чтобы занять себя чем-то, он направился в ванную и побрызгал в лицо холодной водой, чтобы хоть как-то привести свой разум в порядок.   
Но когда он поднял голову, то замер. Нет, его отражение заставило его замереть.   
Это было неслыханно. Невероятно. Невозможно.   
На месте его холодных, синих глаз на него уставились яркие кровавые.


	4. С Уставшими Глазами, Уставшим Разумом, Уставшей Душой, Мы Спали

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Питер старается изо всех сил, чтобы мальчишка выжил, после того, как того ранили в бок. Стайлз выживает первую ночь, но полностью просыпается только через пару дней. Но в это время ему предстоит принять тяжелое решение, то, которое не позволит ему находится рядом с Питером после его предательства.

За все годы борьбы со сверхъестественным у Стайлза никогда не было серьезных ранений.   
Не было таких, как это, по крайней мере.   
Он почувствовал какое-то колющее ощущение, когда все произошло, но все остальное казалось нереальным, как будто бы все было в порядке, как будто бы он просто смотрел какой-то фильм. Даже видя торчащий из бока клинок не был достаточным доказательством, что его реально продырявили. А потом он просто… потерял сознание. Он ничего не чувствовал, кроме резкой, пожирающей боли, мокроты, расползающейся по рубашке, и рук Питера. А потом тупая постоянная боль, которая иногда становилась острее.   
Питер.   
Стайлза предали (так ведь?), что было самым важным моментом в данной ситуации. Питер предал и использовал его. Сколько же Питер врал ему? Если бы Стайлз решил остаться, простить его, сколько еще раз мужчина предаст его? Что бы произошло, если бы Питер реально убил его? Мог ли Стайлз это принять? Рискнуть, что это произойдет опять? Или же он обрубит все свои связи с волком? Может, поменяет универ. Ну знаете ли, если выживет.   
Стайлз хотел плакать, кричать, биться о землю, но не мог. Он застрял в своем разуме. Застрял. Он не мог двинутся, не мог ничего делать, кроме как думать.   
И видеть сны.   
По началу, он не мог перестать их видеть. Ему снились разные проколотые вещи, или же что-то пронзенное. Игла сквозь кожу апельсина. Нож через стейк. Меч в чучеле. Ножницы сквозь манекен. Катана в рыцаре. Булавка в плакате. Каждый раз, когда что-то было проколото, то обязательно сбоку. И каждый раз, это отзеркаливалось с его болью, напоминая про рану. Как Стайлз мог быть таким тупым? Почему он просто стоял там?   
А потом его тело начало разрушаться. Ему снилось, что его тело начало распадаться по кусочкам. Он разваливался по земле, на которой неподвижно лежал, парализованный, сверля глазами темному в попытке увидеть хоть что-то. Кто-то что-то говорил ему, но он не мог понять что.   
Вокруг него были чьи-то руки, а потом внезапно пропали. И Стайлзу очень хотелось их вернуть, потому что они были важны. Они принадлежали кому-то важному.   
Питеру. Он ненавидел себя, потому что хотел, чтобы рядом был Питер.   
Потому что в свое голове он мог лишь представить яркие красные глаза, поднятые губы, пенящийся рот и заостренные клыки. Красные глаза. Альфа. И рычание. Много рычания. Поздние ночи в школе, бега по лесу, горы тел. Разорванные тела в лесу. Аконит. Огонь. Альфа.   
Питер.   
Питер преследует Скотта. Питер заводит Стайлза в тупик на парковке. Питер кусает лучшего друга Стайлза, меняя его жизнь на 180 градусов. Питер предлагает укус Стайлзу, ухмыляясь, когда слышит «Нет». Рычащий Питер, нападающий на Дерека. Питер препирается со Стайлзом. Питер убивает. Питер защищает Стайлза. Стайлз защищает Питера. Они защищают друг друга.   
Задница Питера. Объект его мечтаний (нужно же ему как-то поднять себе настроение). Черт, Стайлз мог бы написать про нее книгу. Сонеты! Слава генетике Питера.   
Только он не должен был думать о Питере в хорошем смысле. Нет, Питер предал его. Мужчина был жаден до силы, совершенно лишенным других эмоций, игнорируя тех, кому он причинил боль. Питер даже не понимал, что Стайлз так глубоко залез в свою же ловушку, потому что он никак не мог в нормальном состоянии влюбиться так безвыходно и крепко в бывшего психопата. (Правда, он был влюблен в серийного убийцу, Боги, где же Стайлз так налажал?)  
Но так же, как он и переборол свою влюбленность к Лидии Мартин, ради которой он создал девятилетний план завоевания, так же он справится со своими чувствами к мужчине. Он даже не так сильно запал на Питера, как на Лидию. Стайлз думал, что «плыть по течению» сработает в данном случае, но все пошло по полной…   
В конце концов, он просто хотел доказательства, что Питер изменился. Он хотел приехать к Скотту и ткнуть ему в лицо, что он может справиться со всем сам. И смотри, я отлично выбираю людей в свое окружение, как и ты. Но нет, Стайлз и Скотт, они работали лучше в команде. Скотт был силен там, где Стайлз плоховал, и наоборот. Но они всегда находили компромисс.   
И Скотт не мог судить Питера без оценки Стайлза, правильно?  
Так каково было мнение Стайлза о мужчине сейчас?  
Что он правда думал о волке, о всех красных глазах и клыках, о том, что Питер сделал с ним? Что Стайлз думал о нем после стольких месяцев, проведенных вместе? После его влюбленности? (На не идеального, ужасающего, прекрасного, опасного.)  
Потому что ему нужно бы ненавидеть Питера, и наконец то забыть о нем. Даже если это и не была вина Питера, даже если он и не хотел смерти Стайлза, даже если и была вторая часть этой истории, Стайлз должен забыть о нем.   
По правде, вот здесь все как раз и становилось запутанным. Чувства Стайлза не изменились. И это пугало. Каким-то образом он знал, что Питер когда-нибудь выдаст что-то похожее. Он был готов, что Питер использует его для чего-то. Стайлзу было все равно. Потому что его мозг все еще работал, он все еще видел сны, так что он еще не умер. Да, он был адски зол, да, он наорет на мужчину, когда почувствует себя лучше. Эти отношения были ужасными, и Стайлзу вообще нужно уйти, нужно бороться, ему нужно застрелить Питера аконитом.   
Но затем его разум подкидывал картинки лица Питера, когда Стайлз упал. Это было последним, что он помнил. Эта картина просто въелась в его мозг. Не боль, не темнота, не тупая боль, не предательство. А полное ужаса лицо Питера, когда ранили Стайлза.   
И это застряло в его голове.   
Он был важен Питеру. И Стайлз никак не мог откинуть от себя мысли, что все предательство было ложным. Даже если он и чувствовал себя преданным. Он знал, что Питер принял неправильные решения, но он на самом деле не хотел убивать Стайлза, правда? Не поступил ли Стайлз так же, если бы была подходящая ситуация? Не то, чтобы Стайлз был святым.   
Кто знал? Этот поток мыслей забирал много энергии, Стайлз чувствовал себя более обессиленным с каждой секундой. Или это из-за массивной потери крови. Скорее всего, из-за потери крови. Что-то закрутилось, заторопилось, его двигали, он знал, что его несли, он знал, когда был в машине, когда он почти осознавал, что происходит, но никак не мог понять слова, которые произносили.   
Кто-то заставил Питера уйти. Это было с одной стороны облегчение, но с другой стороны – все стало намного более ужасающим. Он хотел, чтобы руки Питера держали его только так, как мог мужчина, чтобы он мог понимать, что реальность, а что нет. Чтобы когда он выплывал из темноты, он знал, где он. Он не мог сейчас думать о предательстве. Он мог… просто…  
Выплывать из темноты было самой ужасной частью. Стайлз чувствовал, что он мог перенести многое, но каждый раз терять связь с реальным миром пугало, тем более, что он ничего не мог сделать. Он и так застрял в своей голове, обдумывая миллион вещей без какого-либо движения.   
Мизуки старалась исцелить его, как он понял. Он так же знал, где-то за задворках сознания, что ему нельзя сдаваться. Ему нужно увидеть папу, ему нужно увидеть Скотта. Боги, ему даже нужно увидеть Питера. Куда подевался волк? Когда он уже проснется?   
Стайлза вынырнул из темноты где-то на пути в квартиру Питера. Он опять проснулся, когда его укладывали на кровать. Томас и Джейлен оба были на нервах, Мизуки оставалась совершенно спокойной. Слава Богу, они привезли его к Питеру. Только зачем? Почему не в больницу?  
А потом он опять провалился в бездну.   
Но сейчас его как будто что-то вело вперед. Что-то было вокруг него, рядом с ним, ради чего ему нужно проснуться. И ему все еще было больно. Очень больно. Казалось, что боль проходила через все его тело, наполняя его как стакан с водой. Или это была темнота? Он не был уверен. Но что-то говорило ему проснуться. Ради кого-то, кто вытягивал его из его же головы, на поверхность, на которой он мол лежать, не ныряя.   
А затем все опять пропало.   
Тепло. Он проснулся окруженный теплом. Это было намного лучше острой и холодной боли, которую он чувствовал непонятно сколько. Стайлзу было тепло, и даже боль притупилась, оставаясь где-то на задворках сознания. Резкий свет в глаза не позволил ему полностью их открыть. Вместо этого он застонал, радуясь, что может слышать свой голос.   
Он выжил. Он может двигаться.   
Тепло появилось какое-то время назад, он не мог понять когда, но был рад этому. Кто-то держал его руку. Кто-то трогал его. Большими руками. Большими, знакомыми руками с толстыми пальцами, которые он знал. Они прикасались к нему раньше. Он прильнул к ним. Окруженный запахом Питера, Питера, которого он должен был ненавидеть, которого должен избегать.   
Голос звучал слишком разбито, что так не похоже на Питера, - Ты пережил эту ночь? - да, он пережил. Но это было странное ощущение, быть запертым в своей голове. Стайлз справился, - Все в порядке? – Был ли он в порядке?  
Он опять застонал, потом почувствовал дыхание на своем лице. И откуда-то, он не мог понять откуда, он нашел силы открыть глаза. Медленно открывая их, он увидел Питера слишком близко к себе, прислонившись к нему лбом. Питер казался взволнованным (Он и не знал, что когда-то увидит это выражение лица). Питер склонился над ним с сосредоточенным лицом. Волк, который соврал ему (Впервые ли?)  
И Стайлз ни о чем другом не мог думать, кроме как о том, каким прекрасным Питер был в этот момент, желая, чтобы он смог смыть это выражение лица с мужчины. Питер должен выглядеть, как будто бы он только что обыграл кого-то в покер каким-то фантастическим ходом.   
Стайлз пару раз моргнул, удостоверяясь, что это не очередной сон с Питером (множество которых было слишком интимных, где они вместе лежали в кровати, не позволяя своему мозгу уплыть в сторону, когда он представлял Питера только лишь в боксерах на шелковых простынях, потому что у Питера был супер нюх, и все это закончится трагично.) Но он поморгал и подвигал рукой. Точно не сон.   
\- Ну ты смотри, все еще жив, - подождите, он говорил это вслух.   
И Питер по какой-то причине отстранился. Почему он все время отстраняется, когда Стайлз только осознает, как близко они находятся?   
Почему у Стайлза все еще были хорошие мысли о волке?  
\- Точно, не умер, - ответил мужчина, и Стайлз почувствовал, как его глаза опять начали закрываться. Он слишком устал, чтобы держать их открытыми, у него не было сил, у него не…  
Подросток почувствовал, как его голову приподняли, и он приоткрыл один глаз, увидев Питера, аккуратно держащим его голову, подкладывая ее на прохладную и удобную подушку. Подушку, которая пахла им. Питер вспомнил про его подушку?  
Ну, может быть в надежде на прощение за всю ложь.   
По крайней мере, пока Стайлз не заскулил, а острая боль не прошила его бок. Питер зашипел, успокаивая его, обхватывая его руку, и у подростка совсем не было шанса ответить, потому что он опять провалился в темноту.   
Каждый раз Стайлз просыпался в течении последующих дней, Питер всегда был рядом. Они не разговаривали, у Стайлза не было на это сил. Но Питер помогал ему. Помогал ему есть, пить, вставать с кровати в туалет. Питер помогал ему во всем, всегда. Волк, скорее всего, ждал за дверью, когда Стайлз в первый раз пошел помыться (попытался), в случае, если подростку станет больно, он сможет зайти и помочь.   
Боги, дайте Стайлзу время оклематься. Он только что выжил нападение от какого-то странного существа в черном плаще. Ему вообще должны были выдать медаль и поставить в один ряд со всеми святыми. Стайлз официально был крутым.   
В первый раз, когда Стайлз проснулся с полным осознанием окружащего, Питер спал.   
Волк не спал, когда Стайлз просыпался на короткие промежутки времени, так что подросток решил, что мужчина окончательно выдохся, что даже его ускорившееся сердцебиение не разбудило его. Питер, скорее всего, не спал последние несколько дней. Стайлзу стало жалко мужчину. Они слишком измучились.   
С небольшим усилием, Стайлз перекатился на свою здоровую сторону, нелепо двигаясь, чтобы по-максимуму обезопасить себя от боли. Его грудь и живот были полностью перебинтованы. Интересно, кто его перебинтовывал, Мизуки или Питер? Подросток повернулся к спящему волку, смотря на их переплетенные руки, тонкие полоски черных вен текли по руке Питера. Он полностью иссушил себя.   
Хватало ли этого для прощения? Питер явно сожалел о сделанном. Он казался искренним, но должен ли Стайлз прощать его? Мог ли он справится с постоянным ощущением, что Питер может однажды убить его?  
Подросток глубоко вздохнул, большим пальцем вытягивая нижнюю губу Питера из зубов. Мужчина никогда не выглядел таким растрепанным, как сейчас. Его волосы торчали во все стороны, он был одет в помятую белую футболку и домашние штаны. Он не брился как минимум несколько дней. Он не лежал под одеялом как Стайлз, а просто сверху покрывала, как бы не позволяя себе пересекать эту черту. Питер никогда не позволит никому увидеть его в таком состоянии, таким уязвимым, не собранным, эмоциональным.   
Питер и правда волновался, что Стайлз не выживет.   
Он низко наклонился, быстро целуя мужчину в щеку, а потом отстранился, слезая с кровати. В следующий момент, он медленно, шипя, направился к двери.   
На улице было темно, Джейлен и Томас спали на диване, терпеливо остерегая его.   
И у Стайлза обливалось кровью сердце из-за того, что он делал с ними, с Питером, даже со своим отцом, потому что он понимал, какие могут быть последствия. Не смотря на это, он собрал свои вещи и позвонил своему отцу, выходя из квартиры, хромая и поддерживая себя о стену.   
\- Пап, я… - начал он, когда тот поднял трубку после первого звонка и взволнованно произнес «Стайлз» на другом конце, - Папочка, ты можешь приехать и забрать меня домой?  
Окей, он немного слукавил. Стайлз мог принять все свои ошибки в восьмидесяти пяти процентах случаев, но сейчас он решил убежать от всех проблем, поджав хвост. Избежание конфликта казалось лучшим решением проблемы в данный момент. Он точно не хочет сейчас разбираться с Питером, и всей той ситуацией.   
Шериф примчался в Пало Альто сразу, как только Стайлз позвонил. Подросток смог доехать до своего общежития, несмотря на то, что он был на сильных обезболивающих и не мог сидеть прямо, оставаясь в своем джипе все время, пока не увидел огни шерифовской машины по улице. Стайлз тихо усмехнулся, радуясь, что отец может использовать свои полномочия ради сына.   
У них был неловкий разговор, где ему пришлось рассказать, как его проткнули в бок. Джон побагровел от злости, не на Стайлза, конечно. Шериф был готов поехать к Питеру разъяснять отношения. Это не та реакция, которую ждал Стайлз, но было сложно объяснить, что да, Питер был отчасти виноват, потому что из него Стайлз оказался в той ситуации («Я клянусь, Питер не знал о кинжале!»). Предательство было тем, что так ранило, потому что не сам же Питер всадил лезвие в него, а потому что Питер примкнул к существу, а не к Стайлзу (И да, он впервые назвал Питера в их разговоре). Так что не было смысла Джону пересекаться с оборотнем. Стайлз должен сам разобраться во всем. Но его отец не видел все в таком же свете.   
Потом Стайлзу пришлось и сидеть и слушать, как его отец ругается на Питера всю дорогу домой, в основном из-за безопасности Стайлза («Он знал, что ты в опасности, и все равно сделал это»), правда, это было не так приятно. Чувства Стайлза к оборотню сами по себе были слишком запутанными, а слушая как его отец рычит на него («Ха, защитник! Ха! Он никого не может защитить! Ему должно быть стыдно, что он заставил тебя пройти через все это»). Ну, все это не помогало ему не думать об оборотне. О том, как он держал руку Стайлза.  
Подросток тихо вздохнул, опираясь головой на окно, наслаждаясь прохладой, по крайней мере чувствуя себя защищенным под крылом Джона Стилински.   
Он кинул взгляд на своего отца, которое было подсвечено фарами проезжающих мимо машин. Стайлз задавался вопросом, думал ли Джон, что не так с его сыном, который готов вот так прыгнуть под нож ужасающих существ. Потому что у Стайлза не было сил так разбивать сердце мужчины, говоря ему, что он влюблен в оборотня, который в два раза старше его, который убивал людей и рисковал жизнью Стайлза несколько раз.   
И на этой ноте, его глаза закрылись, и он провалился в темноту.   
Он проснулся, когда они остановились перед больницей Бикон Хилс. Мелиса МакКол ждала их у входа с обеспокоенным выражением лица, сложив руки на груди. Прекрасно. То, что нужно было Стайлзу: все в Бикон Хилс узнают, что они были правы о Питере Хейле, а Стайлз был неправ. Все точно сделают совершенно неправильные выводы, и в какой-то степени, они будут правы.   
Но они не были правы о Питере, и Стайлз не был прав, и он точно не сможет объяснить почему.  
Но он аккуратно обнял ее, когда она подбежала к нему, зарываясь своим лицом в ее плечо, позволяя отвести себя в комнату, как будто бы он мог сейчас рассыпаться.   
Может быть, уехать было не лучшим решением.   
Врачи были поражены его домашним методом, которым он себя лечил, потому что он точно работал. Его внутренности не были повреждены, красная рана уже затягивалась. Они вообще удивлялись, как Стайлз не умер от потери крови. И это он не сказал им, что все произошло не три недели назад, а три дня.   
Но они все же наложили ему швы, выписали обезболивающие и наблюдали за ним как коршуны.   
У Мелиссы и Джона была паранойя, что либо Питер, либо существо вернутся за Стайлзом, чтобы закончить свое дело («Что, если он решит все же стать альфой, Стайлз?») или что волк приедет и украдет Стайлза. Парень думал, что они преувеличивают. Он не получил никаких сообщений от Питера, спрашивающих о его местоположении. Волк же точно должен был проснутся к этому времени? Понял ли он, что Стайлз уехал?  
Так почему он ничего не написал?   
Стайлзу надоело смотреть на свой телефон, поэтому он засунул его под подушку. С глаз долой, из сердца вон.   
Когда Стайлз проснулся на следующий день, кто-то держал его за руку. Он улыбнулся самому себе, сжимая руку покрепче. Кто же это был: его отец или Питер?  
Только вот рука была слишком…мягкой. И слишком маленькой, с отполированными ноготками.   
\- Стайлз? – женский голос. Точно не голос Питера Хейла.   
Подросток раскрыл глаза, несмотря на яркое утреннее солнце, и перед ним сидела Лидия Мартин, глаза которой были на мокром месте. Она улыбнулась, немного натянуто, как будто бы пыталась переубедить себя в чем-то. Это заставило его вспомнить, почему он был так увлечен ей. Она была практически богиней. Если бы только она заметила его три года назад.   
\- Привет, Лидия, - произнес он с ухмылкой хриплым голосом, потому что не говорил несколько дней.   
\- Ты полнейший идиот, Стайлз Стилински, - сказала она, мягким голосом. Она наклонилась и чмокнула его в щеку, - Я приехала, как только мне позвонили утром. Другие хотели, чтобы я…  
\- Была тем, кто передаст им, хочу ли я их видеть или нет? – закончил он.   
\- Что-то вроде того, - согласилась она, вздыхая. Она провела своей рукой по его, затем перенесла ее на его лоб, проверяя температуру. Девушка пригладила его волосы, пока Стайлз таял от ее прикосновений. – Милый, что случилось? Твой папа сказал что-то про Питера… Он сделал это?  
Стайлз медленно покачал головой. Боги, он так устал, что не мог нормально думать. Он нахмурился, заставляя себя сосредоточиться, - Нет, это не Питер, не он это сделал. Точнее, не он ранил меня. Все.. очень запутанно.   
\- Ты знаешь, у Скотта сейчас очередной приступ истерики. Он думает, что у Питера был план убить тебя. Он уже убедил в этом твоего отца. Мне кажется, он уже рисует плакаты.   
\- Сукин сы… - Стайлз попытался встать с кровати, но Лидия (аккуратно) опрокинула его обратно. Стайлз зашипел от тупой боли в боку. – Нет, останови их. Питер не делал этого. Да, он был ублюдком, но я сам разберусь с этой ситуацией, как я сам посчитаю нужным, а не они. Они вообще дадут мне возможность побыть взрослым? Я сам могу разобраться со своими проблемами.   
\- Они волнуются, можно ли их в этом винить? Стайлз, твой бок проткнули.   
\- А тебя однажды чуть не задушили проволокой, но все решили сотрудничать с Дараком, потому что нам нужна была ее помощь, - ответил Стайлз, немного стыдясь, что припомнил Лидии об этом, - И может это не одно и то же, но, мне нужен Питер.   
В комнате повисла тишина, Лидия уставилась на него со странным выражением лица, который парень не мог распознать, но оно ему не нравилось. Как будто бы она пыталась тщательно просмотреть каждую его деталь, и Боги, Лидия была гением, но она точно…  
\- Стайлз, - Да, вот и началось. Она взяла его руку в свою. – Я знаю, что ты сейчас на таблетках, но я правда не смею судить твое мнение. Только я прошу тебя серьезно подумать над ответом на мой вопрос.   
\- Да, - ответил Стайлз, не давая ей возможности спросить его, - Да, я… - заговорил он тише, осознавая, что за дверью стояли оборотни. Затем он глянул на дверь, Лидия повторила за ним, и затем приблизилась к нему, - Мы можем не говорить об этом? Я полностью, с головой, по-идиотски влюбился, и я осознаю, что это плохо, что это запутанно, и ты первая, перед кем я должен извиняться, потому что он ужасно поступил с тобой, но…  
Лидия крепче сжала его руку, после чего перемещаясь к нему на кровать, садясь рядом с ним, - Да, это полнейший идиотизм. Но, если это то, что ты чувствуешь, несмотря на мое личное отношение к нему, то я полностью поддерживаю тебя, - она мягко улыбнулась, гладя его щеку, - Я думаю, что немного поспособствовала твоему увлечению магией, чего я не ожидала, но я немного виню себя.   
\- Нам нужно как-то отговорить папу и Скотта от убийства, - быстро произнес Стайлз, - И я стопроцентно не готов сказать им об этом, точно не сейчас, когда они не готовы это принять. Я вернулся домой, я запутался, меня ранили, мне было страшно, меня предали, но это не…  
Лидия положила его на губы палец, останавливая его, ее волосы волной спадали вперед. Как она могла выглядеть так идеально? – Это не их битва. Я понимаю, я помогу тебе, в чем смогу. Но тебе нужно отдохнуть, - она замешкалась, затем добавила, - Пытался ли Питер дозвонится до тебя? Ты сказал ему, что уезжаешь?  
\- Нет, - Стайлз завозился с одеялом, смотря на свои руки. Он не знал, прислал ли Питер ему что-нибудь, он не проверял, а его телефон скорее всего уже вырубился без зарядки, - Я уехал, пока он спал.   
\- Ладно, - произнесла Лидия, после чего наклонилась, опять чмокая его в щеку, оставляя (он был в этом уверен) след от помады, - Я дам тебе отдохнуть. Уверена, твой папа захочет войти следующим, а еще я думаю, тебе нужно поговорить со Скоттом.   
\- Нельзя ли отложить это на попозже?   
\- Нет, - просто ответила Лидия, вставая с кровати и поправляя свою юбку, - Вам обоим нельзя больше это откладывать. Вы уже довели друг друга до сумасшествия. Я не говорю, что вам сразу нужно мириться и решить все проблемы, но даже я уже не понимаю, из-за чего вы ссорились, и я уверена, ты тоже. Так что, вам нужно подтянуть штанишки больших мальчиков и поговорить.   
Стайлз улыбнулся, и наконец-то посмотрел на Лидию вместо своих рук, - Ладно, я поговорю с ним.   
\- Хорошо, - повернулась Лидия, направляясь к двери, хватаясь за ручку, затем останавливаясь и поворачиваясь к нему, - Мы разберемся с этим, Стайлз. Мы всегда разбираемся. С Питером и со всем остальным, - а затем она вышла из комнаты.   
Стайлз не мог выразит в словах свою любовь к ней в этот момент.   
\- Привет, ребенок, - произнес его отец, входя к палату в форме. Боги, Стайлз забирает столько его рабочего времени. Но его папа не казался расстроенным, просто взволнованным. Шериф подошел к кровати, ероша ему волосы. Мальчишка улыбнулся и слабо отпихнул его руку. – Как ты себя чувствуешь? Лучше, чем прошлой ночью?  
\- Ага, лучше, - ответил он. И ему правда было лучше, по крайней мере, его боку. Лечение Мизуки хорошо работало, и она была очень целенаправленной, но больше всего он был благодарен обезболивающим. Только вот это не касалось его внутреннего состояния. В этом плане лучше совсем не стало, - Ага, Мелисса потрясающая. Как и всегда.   
\- Хорошо, я рад, - произнес шериф, после чего смотря на пол, - Лидия говорит, ты утверждаешь, что это не вина Питера? Что ты не хочешь отомстить ему? Почему?  
Боже мой. – Пап, я говорил тебе, это не его вина с самого начала. Я не хочу мстить ему, потому что у него изначально не было цели ранить меня. Да, он совершил глупую ошибку, и я вправе злиться на него, но никто более. Питер никогда не планировал сделать мне больно, я знаю это, - у Стайлза заняло много времени прийти к такому заключению. Но нет, Питер правда не хотел сделать Стайлзу больно. Может быть, волк соврал существу, и сказал, что убьет парня, но они никогда не сделал бы это. Цель была убить существо. Понимание этого заставило Стайлза затаить дыхание. Но Стайлзу нужно было втолковать это его отцу, - Это все тот провидец, он виноват во всем, но я не думаю, что он все еще в жив. Питер точно разобрался с ним после…  
\- Стайлз, он не может просто ходить и убивать людей, либо планировать убить моего сына, или позволять тебе быть убитым!   
\- Да, пап, сюрприз, я тоже убивал сверхъестественных существ и знаешь что? Я сохранил жизни многим людям! Я заколол ламию в живот, а потом перерезал ей горло, но она ела младенцев. Она питалась младенцами, и собиралась убить и меня. Я слишком поздно сообразил, что к чему, из-за чего Питер тогда чуть не умер.   
\- Но это было ради выживания!   
\- Почему это для защиты, когда я убиваю, но когда Питер – он сразу становится серийным убийцей? Когда Питер убивал кого-то, кто не убивал кого-то другого? Того, кто не пытался убить нас?  
Шериф остановился, напряжение щелкало в воздухе, медленно растворяясь. Джон уставился на своего сына, теряя слова, они оба замолчали на момент. И как будто бы не согласный со словами сына, он добавил, - Но разве у него… у Питера не синие глаза? Не значит ли это, что он убил невинного?   
Стайлз посмотрел на свои руки, - Да, ну так и у Дерека тоже синие глаза, но ты с ним нормально общаешься. Я никогда не спрашивал Питера про его глаза, потому что это мое дело, но если это будет такая же история, как и Дерека, я не хочу ее знать.   
Джон замолчал, опрокидываясь на спинку стула, на котором сидел. Он не знал ничего о жизни своего сына. Он даже не все знал о своем сыне. Как он мог так облажаться? Джон вздохнул, потирая рукой лицо. – Ладно, - завершил разговор он, - Ладно, я не буду посылать за ним отряд. Но это не значит, что ты возвращаешься в универ, чтобы дальше общаться с ним. Я хочу, чтобы ты остался дома. Мы созвонимся с университетом, скажем им, что случилось. Ты не…  
\- Пап, ты не можешь просто вытащить меня с классов вот так! У меня есть, над чем я работаю, у меня вообще-то стипендия!   
\- Это даже не обсуждается, Стайлз, - ответил Джон, вставая со стула, - Я созвонюсь с ними, договорюсь, чтобы тебе сохранили стипендию. Что-то подсказывает мне, что они не отменят тебе ее, особенно после того, как тебя закололи в бок. Но на данный момент, нет, ты не возвращаешься туда. Конец разговора.   
И перед тем, как Стайлз мог запротестовать, его отец вышел из комнаты, закрывая за собой дверь. Парень чувствовал себя потерянным, опрокидывая голову на подушку и моргая, чтобы не пролить слезы. Нет, он не будет плакать. Черт возьми, почему Питеру нужно было быть таким ублюдком? Почему ему надо было обязательно наломать дров?  
Скотт не решился навестить его до следующего дня. Стайлзу сказали, что позже его выпишут из больницы, но Мелисса ушла с какими-то бумагами и не вернулась. Стайлз чувствовал себя на взводе, желая выбраться отсюда и оказаться дома, чтобы немного пожалеть себя, пока он попытается созвонится с Питером и разгрести всю эту кучу дерьма. Но как только он подумал, чтобы самому встать и пойти искать Мелиссу, дверь приоткрылась и через щелку на него посмотрели знакомые карие глаза. Стайлз замер на месте.   
\- Стайлз, - тихо произнес Скотт, - Эм.. Ничего, если я войду?  
Эти чертовы щенячьи глазки. Стайлз никогда не мог отказать им. Он откинулся обратно на кровать, вздыхая и махая Скотту, чтобы он входил. Как только он махнул рукой, лицо Скотта сразу озарилось, но кому-то пришлось толкнуть парня сквозь дверной проем. Стайлз ставил на Мелиссу.   
\- Ну, как у тебя дела? – спросил парень, стоя у двери, неловко потирая шею. Такой неловкости не должно быть между ними. Скотт должен был ворваться в палату раньше всех остальных, крепко обнять Стайлза, полностью забывая про рану в боку, а затем чувствать себя паршиво, что он забыл об этом. Вот как все должно было произойти. Не так.   
\- Ну, ты знаешь, кроме пирсинга на моей печени, близкой встречей со смертью и безумным количеством боли, я бы сказал, что готов тусить прямо сейчас, - сразу же ответил Стайлз с покерфейсом.   
Скотт резко вздохнул, как будто бы не понимая весь сарказм, не то, чтобы Стайлз винил его, - Я не хотел…  
\- Это была шутка, чувак, - ответил Стайлз, начиная теребить свое одеяло, чтобы хоть чем-то занять себя, - Будем честны, я не супер тусовшик.   
И наконец-то, губы Скотта растянулись в небольшой улыбке, делая пару шагов вперед.   
\- Чувак, я.. я скучал по твоим шуткам. И то, что я не понимаю их. И по тому, как тебе приходится объяснять их мне после…  
\- Это не смешно, когда приходится объяснять шутку, Скотт. Тебе нужно понимать такие вещи на лету, чувак.   
Скотт кивнул, медленно присаживаясь на стул, - Я имею в виду, мои рефлексы сейчас быстрее, может быть я смогу их схватить на лету.   
\- Эй, - ухмыльнулся Стайлз, слабо махая рукой, но альфа был слишком далеко от него, чтобы хлопнуть его по плечу. Не так, как обычно. – Смотрите, кто начал понимать шутки из фильмов. И это даже не прямая цитата!  
\- Ага, - усмехнулся Скотт, переставая быть таким зажатым, - Это был хороший фильм.   
\- Ты чертовски прав, чувак.   
И опять между ними встала неловкая тишина. Стайлз вздохнул и перемесился на кровати, Скотт уставился на пол.   
\- Итак, - начал Скотт, наклоняясь вперед, - Я знаю, ты уже миллион раз объяснял, что произошло, но…  
\- Послушай, - прервал его Стайлз, вытягивая руку, - Нет, все в порядке, я объясню тебе все, но тебе нужно будет услышать меня и попытаться понять, окей? И ты, возможно, будешь рассержен, ты, возможно, скажешь мне, что я тупой, потому что доверился ему, но ты должен выслушать всю историю, чтобы понять, что даже он может делать ошибки, и я не могу держать это против него вечно. Не заставляй меня вспоминать все ошибки, которые сделал ты, потому что я могу, и я начну с той поры, когда нам было по пять долбанных лет.   
\- Окей, окей, окей, - понял руки Скотт, - Я понял, я буду слушать тебя, я постараюсь смотреть на все более открыто. Но Стайлз, ты не можешь сравнивать то, что делал я, например, прыгал на крышу Арджентам или забывал свой ингалятор с убийством людей. Ты удивляешься, почему мы все волнуемся за тебя? Не то, чтобы Питер давал повод доверять ему. Что я могу думать, когда ты говоришь, что ему нужно было убить тебя, чтобы стать альфой? Я знаю, что он убьет меня ради этого.   
\- Ну так он убил тебя, когда приезжал?  
\- Нет, но…  
\- Пытался ли, когда понял, что ты истинный альфа?   
\- Нет, но…  
\- Пытался ли он даже тронуть тебя после того, как он восстал из мертвых?  
\- Нет, Стайлз, послушай…  
\- Нет, Скотт. Ты только что сказал, что выслушаешь мою сторону истории, что будешь смотреть на ситуацию более открыто, но похоже, ты не хочешь этого делать. Так что я не понимаю, зачем нам об этом разговаривать. Если бы хотел что-то изменить, ты бы закрыл свой рот и дал бы мне объяснить, и может быть ты бы доверился мне, и понял, что я имею в виду, но ты еще не готов к этому.   
\- Разве можно винить меня? – запаниковал Скотт, и Стайлз подумал, что у парня сейчас начнется приступ астмы. Как в давние времена. Стайлз сделал вздох, чтобы успокоится.   
\- В данный момент, да. Слушай, мы доверяли намного более странным людям, чем Питер. Как ты говоришь, ты сошелся с Джерардом. Джерардом, Скотт. И может быть это было в попытке найти помощь, но ты забыл, что Джерард дал указание Кейт, поджечь всех Хейлов в доме? Питер убил, по-моему, четырех людей, чтобы отомстить, и он уже монстр для тебя, когда он даже ничего не делал с тех пор, кроме как подстебывать всех своими шутками? Да, окей. Он манипулирует людьми, но представь себе, я тоже. Я тоже могу быть беспощадным, и Питер первый, кого я защитил, при этом убив, при этом не чувствуя невероятную вину за это. Он на самом деле позволяет мне осознавать, что я помогаю людям, и не напоминает мне о каждом сложном решении, которое мне пришлось принять. Так что, пожалуйста, Скотт, расскажи, как ты прав.   
Когда Скотт ничего не сказал, просто продолжил смотреть в пол, Стайлз наконец-то сделал вздох, чтобы успокоится, - Послушай, мне жаль, - продолжил он, - Но он часть моей жизни. Большая часть, и я не думаю, что я бы справился с первым годом в универе без него. Так что да, я безумно зол на него, но вы почему-то решили, что эта ситуация каким-то образом касается вас, когда это не так. Ты перестал со мной общаться, потому что был слишком зол, что я уехал без твоего разрешения, которое мне почему то нужно было получить, и Питер хорошо постарался, чтобы не только защитить меня, но и научить меня защищаться. Мне вообще не стоит разговаривать с тобой сейчас, но я даю тебе шанс услышать, что же на самом деле произошло, посветить тебя в свой секрет, если ты услышишь меня.   
Скотт продолжил смотреть в пол, крепко сжав челюсть, возможно злясь, что Стайлз накричал на него, но он не жалел об этом. В конце концов, Скотт кивнул и медленно поднял глаза на Стайлзу, - Хорошо, я послушаю.   
Стайлз начал с самого начала. С того момента, как он нашел магическую книгу среди своих вещей, как они встретились в книжном магазине. Он объяснил, как проводил время с Джейлен и Томасом, как он и Питер начали проводить вместе больше времени. Он рассказал о насекомых, как Питер помог ему, и как он помог Питеру. Он рассказал о магии, через что он прошел, чтобы выучить базовые элементы, и рассказал, как сильно преуспел в дальнейшем. Рассказал о ламии, как Питер спас его, рискуя своей жизнью. Он наполнял Скотта деталями, что они делали вместе, но оставил из разговора то, как часто они касались друг друга, или как часто Стайлз спал на кровати Питера, или что Стайлз был влюблен.   
Вещи, которые Скотту знать ни к чему.  
И когда он закончил, завершая тренировкой с Мизуки, появлением Питера, существом, и как Питер выглядел шокированным, Стайлз просто пожал плечами, не смотря на своего друга, - Я не очень хорошо все помню, просто что я просыпался у Питера, Мизуки, которая заботилась обо мне, но Питер не отходил от меня все три дня.   
Скотт сначала ничего не говорил, просто сидел и смотрел на Стайлза, приоткрыв рот, как будто бы не веря, что Питер делал что-то человеческое. А может быть он не мог поверить, что Стайлзу было не все равно, - Так… Что он делал все это время? Типо, что вы оба делали, когда ты выздоравливал?  
Стайлз наконец-то посмотрел на своего друга. Он еще больше влюбился, вот что он делал, и он ненавидел себя за это. Он просыпался, каждый раз держа Питера за руку. Волк высасывал из него всю боль, удостоверяясь, что Стайлзу комфортно. Питер так боялся, что Стайлз не переживет ту ночь. Они оба были истощены, оба уязвимы… Но Стайлз не мог это объяснить. Так что же они делали? С уставшими глазами, уставшим разумом, уставшей душой:  
\- Мы спали, - ответил он, аккуратно пожимая плечом, - Большую часть времени я спал, а Питер, я не думаю он спал вообще, пока просто не отрубился. А потом я уехал. У него даже не было особо времени объяснить мне все. Но Скотт, он сделал все возможное, чтобы исправить свою ошибку, и я уверен, он бы сделал больше.   
Скотт опять замолчал. У него было такое выражение на лице, как будто бы он хотел что-то сказать. Он наклонился ближе, как будто бы то, что он собирался сказал, было секретом, и прошептал, - Стайлз, ты нравишься Питеру?   
Сам вопрос был слишком нелепым, и как Скотт задал его, Стайлз не мог не рассмеяться. Он уставился на Скотта огромными глазами, раскрыв рот, после чего потряс головой. Его сердце громко стучало в ушах. Боги, пускай его друг будет таким же несообразительным, как обычно. – Не, не может быть, чувак. Точно не поэтому, я имею в виду, он просто заботился о члене своей стаи и что-то в этом роде. Ты знаешь, как волки в природе заботятся о раненых? Это что-то похожее. Я не думаю, что я ему нравлюсь, но типо, я думаю это просто нравится как нравишься в стае волков нравишься, а не нравишься как правда нравишься, просто как нравишься когда нравишься.   
Пока он не казался убедительным, Скотт кивнул, совершенно запутанный тем, что нес Стайлз (потому что, что?) и неловко шевельнулся на стуле.   
\- Ну что, теперь ты мне веришь? – в конце спросил Стайлз, держа кулак для дружеского удара.   
Цель достигнута. Его брат поднял кулак и аккуратно стукнул его о Стайлза, - Чувак, я все еще хочу переварить все это, но я думаю, что он и правда не планировал ничего. Все равно, мне не нравится, что он использовал тебя.   
\- И я уважаю это. Мне тоже это не нравится, но это моя проблема, чтобы разбираться с ней, не твоя, и точно не папина. Ладно? Я не буду спускать это с рукавов, ты знаешь меня, я не такой. Но я все равно не собираюсь идти на него с вилами из-за ошибки.   
\- Ладно, - в конце концов произнес Скотт с небольшой улыбкой на губах.   
\- Хорошо, а теперь, - произнес Стайлз, вытягивая руки, - Если ты не подойдешь и не обнимешь меня так крепко, чтобы оставить все наши ссоры позади, я совершенно точно уверен, что Лидия кастрирует нас обоих, и я не знаю как ты, но я все еще люблю своего маленького Стайлза и не хочу с ним расставаться, пока он не достиг своего полного потенциала.   
Ухмылка Скотта только увеличилась, и оборотень встал и крепко обнял Стайлза. Стайлз зашипел от боли, и Скотт отскочил назад с потрясенным выражением лица, - О нет! Стайлз, прости, я забыл!   
Стайлз улыбнулся и отмахнулся от альфы, - Все в порядке, Скотти, - все как в старые времена.   
Когда Стайлз наконец-то выбрался из больницы и прибыл домой, он поставил свой телефон на зарядку, боясь посмотреть на экран. Он кинул его на кровать и сел на диван, посмотреть телевизор. Он не слышал никакого вибрирования от звонка.   
У него заняло четыре часа чтобы наконец-то подняться наверх и кинуть взгляд в сторону телефона. Он даже не понимал, почему волновался. Главное, чего? Боялся увидеть, что Питер не писал ему? Что ему все равно, что парень уехал? Что Питер признается в плане об убийстве Стайлза, но сначала собирался избавится от провидца? Просто чего? Почему он так нервничал?  
Больше всего из-за того, что Питер не писал ему. Да.   
Только, когда он взял в руки телефон, у него была двадцать пять сообщений и девять пропущенных звонков. И ладно, большая часть сообщений была от Томаса и Джейлен. Несколько было от Мизуки. Большинство звонков было от нее, она спрашивала, куда он пропал, немного паникуя. Окей, Томас был единственным, кто паниковал, но все равно, пять сообщений были от Питера.   
«Я предполагаю, ты уехал в Бикон Хилс?»  
«Я действительно надеюсь, что ты не умер.»  
«Если ты отправился домой, я понимаю, но тебе нужно дать мне знать, что все в порядке. Ты можешь взять сколько хочешь времени, но мне нужно знать, что с тобой все хорошо.»   
«Стайлз, прости меня.»  
«Прошу, ответь мне.»  
Каждое сообщение заставляло его сердце сжиматься, и часть его не могла поверить, что Питер извинился и умолял его о чем-то. Ему нужно сохранить эти сообщения на миллион лет. У него даже было два пропущенных звонка от Питера, один прошлой ночью, и один этим утром.   
То есть он волновался… и он понимал, что Стайлзу нужно было время, чтобы разобраться со всем.   
Он был прав.   
Стайлз отправил сообщение: «Я жив, я в Бикон Хилс. Прости, что уехал, мне просто нужно со всем разобраться, ладно? Мы будем переписываться.»  
Ответ пришлось практически сразу же: «Слава богу. Все в порядке. Я понимаю, что сделал ошибку, и принимаю это.» Потом пришло следующее сообщение: «Пиши мне. Я рад, что ты в порядке.»  
Стайлз глубоко вдохнул, держа телефон у груди, чувствуя, как его сердце было готово вырваться из грудной клетки. Да, все слишком запутанно. Но он не хотел бы что-либо менять в своей жизни. Никто не мог заставить его так себя чувствовать, как Питер.   
Шериф Стилински хотел, чтобы Стайлз остался дома на летние каникулы. Парень согласился на отдых от универа, но не собирался оставаться на все лето. Ему даже не позволяли выходить самому в магазин. Его папа всегда ходил с ним, оставаясь рядом с ним все время, пока они были в университете. Это было отстойно, как будто бы он был под домашним арестом за то, чего даже не делал.   
По крайней мере, они переписывались с Питером практически каждый день. Они даже созванивались пару раз, поддерживая неловкий разговор. Они оба понимали, что не могут нормально разговаривать, пока на встретятся и не разрешат всю ситуацию лицом к лицу.   
Жало предательства пропало, и Стайлзу просто оставалось желать и ждать. Как он мог перейти от постоянных разговоров к минимальному общению? Он скучал по безумно чистой квартире. Он скучал по Питеру (отстой).   
Но он знал, что он вернется и он знал, что все встанет на свои места.   
По крайней мере, пока Питер не перестал отвечать на сообщения в один день. На самом деле, он как будто бы пропал с планеты Земля. Мизуки сказала, что с квартирой Питера все было в порядке, но ей никто не ответил, когда она решила проверить на следующий день. Никто не ответил и на следующий день, и на следующий, когда она осталась там на пару часов.   
Стайлз за пару миль оттуда начал поиски, потому что Питер пропал.


End file.
